Mais ils furent tous dupés
by row666
Summary: Harry s'est fait capturer par les mangemorts. Draco va le voir dans son cachot pour le briser mentalement mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. HP/DM. POV Draco.
1. Réveil dans les cachots

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne les utilisent pas à des fins commerciales.

Commentaires: Cette fan fiction contient un slash, c'est-à-dire des relations amoureuses entres hommes.

Résumé: Harry s'est fait capturé par les Mangemorts. Draco va le voir dans son cachot pour le briser mentalementmais tout ne se passe pas comme prévut. Slash HP?. POV Draco.

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 1: Réveil dans les cachots.

Enfin! Je n'espérais plus ce moment. Le grand Harry Potter prisonnier dans les cachots du Lord. À ma mercie. Je jubile. Personne ne sait qu'il est ici à part moi et les Mangemorts favoris du Lord. C'est quand même dommage que je ne puisse pas m'amuser un peu avec lui. Le Lord se réserve le droit de le torturer lui-même. Tant pis, rien ne pourra quand même m'empêche de te briser mentalement faute de pouvoir te torturer physiquement. Mon pauvre Potty tu vas souffrir, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tu vas me supplier de te laisser tranquille. Je connais toutes tes faiblesses; toutes tes peurs et tu ne pourras rien contre moi. Oh oui Potter, je vais te faire ramper à me pieds.

Il est là, allongé sur la couchette, ou ce qui en fait office. Il était inconscient quand il est arrivé. L'abrutit, il est tombé dans les pommes devant nous sans même avoir combattu. Je ne te savais pas aussi faible Potter, tu m'as vraiment déçu pour le coup. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va se réveiller à la fin, je vais pas attendre indéfiniment que monsieur daigne finir son sommeil.

-Potter!

Ho là! Trop fort, il sursaute. Il a pas l'air de savoir où il est vu sa tête. Je lui dit ou je le laisse paniquer encore un peu? Me délecter ou non de la vision d'un Potter affolé? Décidément mon bon cœur me perdra, je lui dit.

-Alors Potter, comment trouves-tu les cachots du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Sont-ils à ton goût? Il vaudrai mieux car tu n'es pas prêt de les quitter.

-Les… les cachots du… du…mais…

Comme il a pâlit d'un coup, c'est trop drôle. Aller Potter, fait-moi plaisir, bégaie encore un peu. Mais qu'est -ce qu'il fait là? Arg, il vomit! Vraiment Potter t'es dégoûtant!

-Quel savoir-vivre Potter! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Et quelle conversation. Je te savais débile vu avec qui tu traînes mais là tu atteint des records.

Ça y est, il me regarde. Oh sa tête! Un vrai mort-vivant!

-Malfoy?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit Potter? Ton évanouissement de tout à l'heure n'était donc dû qu'à la perte de tes deux derniers neurones?

Oh je suis trop fort. Il ne sait plus quoi répondre le Potty. Et oui Potter, un Malfoy est imbattable. Tiens, on dirait qu'il essaye de dire quelque chose.

-Eva… nou… isse… ment?

-Je sais que pour toi les mots de plus d'une syllabe sont durs à prononcer mais tu pourrais faire un effort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour tu maîtrisera le langage. Quand à ta question, oui tu t'es évanouie d'une façon tout à fait risible soit dit en passant. Et dire que tout le monde pense que le courage est la première qualité des Griffondors… quelle déception.

Quel sarcasme! Quel sens de la formule! Mais je suis bon, je suis le meilleur, je suis… je suis un Malfoy en fait.

-La ferme Malfoy!

Mais oui! Il a réussit à aligner trois mots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Mais c'est très simple potter. Ce que je veux c'est te faire chier.

-Ça change pas de d'habitude en fait.

-Et non Potter. Vois-tu, tu es là, enfermé dans un cachot, prisonnier du Lord Noir, personne de ton camp ne sait que tu es ici. Tu es à ma merci Potter et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'en priverai.

Incroyable mais vrai! Potter est devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà! Enfin là je crois que c'est dû à sa colère. Mais fait donc ça, énerves-toi. Ma victoire n'en sera que meilleure.

-Et que comptes-tu faire Malfoy? Me torturer? Me tuer?

-Pour le moment je me contenterai de discuter, après…

-Après tu ne feras rien.

Non mais pour qui il se prend le Potty. Personne, je dis bien personne ne me coupe la parole.

-Vraiment? Je ne te ferai rien? Et pourquoi donc?

-Mais c'est bien simple, tu n'en a pas le droit.

Comment il sait ça lui? Mais oui! Les espions de l'ordre lui auront sûrement dit.

-Tu as perdu ta langue Malfoy?

-Tu me sous-estime. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable.

-Je sais ce dont tu n'es pas capable, c'est déjà ça. Alors en bon petit chien-chien que tu es, tu vas obéir à ton maître et te tenir à carreaux.

Le salop, il va me le payer. Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Potter. Mais en attendant qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par ce dont je ne suis pas capable?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je veux simplement dire que j'ai tout vu.

-Ah oui. Et vu quoi?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il se rallonge. Potter je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore.

-Potter!

-Je n'est plus envie de te parler Malfoy.

Alors c'est comme ça. Voilà qu'il me tourner le dos maintenant. Le pire c'est que je peux même pas l'ensorceler. Putain Potter t'as de la chance parce que si je le pouvais tu ramperai à mes pieds sous le coup d'un bon doloris.

-Une dernière chose Malfoy.

Il m'énerve!

-Quoi Potter!

Mais il va me répondre à la fin? Je sais que je me répète mais il n'énerve! Bon calmes-toi Draco, un Malfoy domine toujours ses émotions.

-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoutes.

-C'est juste que ça m'étonne que Voldemort ne soit pas encore venu me voir.

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson à l'entente du nom du Lord Noir et je peux nettement voir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Potter malgré l'obscurité des cachots. Tu perds vraiment rien pour attendre. Et puis c'est quoi cette question? Il est pressé de passer à la torture ou quoi? En fait je ne devrai même pas être étonné, Potter est cinglé c'est pas nouveau.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, il est en plein raid en ce moment. Il ne sera pas là avant quelques jours. Pourquoi t'es pressé de le voir?

-Combien?

-Quoi?

-Dans combien de jours il rentre?

Mais il est maso, y'a pas d'autres explications.

-Dans trois jours. Tu vois, on aura tout le temps de se voir, tu vas pas t'ennuyer crois-moi.

Il me retourne le dos. C'est ça, continue de m'ignorer. Mais je suis un expert dans l'art de torturer les gens par les mots. Dans pas longtemps tu ne pourras plus ignorer mes paroles quoi que ru fasses.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer mes lèvres. Oh oui Potter, je vais te faire payer ton manque de respect envers moi. Je vais te briser.

À suivre…

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je l'ai surtout écrit pour planter le décors de cette fic en quelque sorte.

Envoyez-moi plein de review siouplet.


	2. Un allié inattendu

**Mais ils furent tous dupès.**

Chapitre 2: Un allié inattendu.

Un Malfoy contrôle toujours ses émotions, quelque soit la situation il a une maîtrise parfaite de ses faits et gestes. Un Malfoy décèle dès le premier regard les moindres faiblesses de ses interlocuteurs. Un Malfoy domine les autres, il mène la danse et amène immanquablement ses adversaires exactement là où il le souhaite. Un Malfoy est respecté et craint, admiré et redouté.

Réciproquement un Malfoy n'est pas frustré. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas surprendre par les autres. Et immanquablement on ne peut pas se foutre impunément de la tête d'un Malfoy sans en payer d'amères conséquences.

Conclusion: Depuis trois jours je ne suis plus un Malfoy lorsque je suis face à Potter.

Je ne comprend pas ce que je fais de travers. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à essayer de prendre ma revanche sur le balafré, j'ai utilisé toutes mes techniques d'intimidation, d'humiliation et j'en passe. Pour quel résultat? Rien. Pas une des réactions attendues. Je ne sais pas moi, il aurait pu se mettre à chialer comme un Poufsouffle, s'énerver, supplier. Et moi j'aurai jubilé de le voir si faible dans sa prison.

Mais non.

Allez demander à Potter de se comporter comme le commun des mortel. Cet idiot s'est contenté de me regarder comme on regarderait un spectacle comique en se payant ma tête. Comme si moi, Draco Malfoy, était venu là pour lui faire la causette et le distraire. On aura tout vu.

En plus il m'a avouer être présent la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Donc il me prend pour un faible doublé d'un minable incapable de jeter un impardonnable. Quand j'ai appris ça j'ai failli aller lui casser sa sale petite gueule insolente de mes propres mains, à la moldue peut être mais ça m'aurai fait du bien. Je déteste que l'on me renvoie mes instants de faiblesses à la figure. Il m'a pratiquement fait perdre tout contrôle mine de rien. Il en a fallu de peu pour que s'en soit finit d'Harry Potter ce jour là.

D'où ma précédente conclusion: Je ne suis plus un Malfoy face à lui. Ou alors il est complètement cinglé.

Enfin, je veux dire bien plus cinglé que je le pensais à la base.

Ce qui aurai du être mon instant d'apothéose, ma gloire personnelle, le point culminant de ma revanche sur Potter c'est finalement transformé en une mascarade dont j'ai été l'infortunée victime. Et encore ça aurait pu être pire, si père avait été là, je ne peux imaginer la honte qui se serait abattue sur le nom de la famille Malfoy.

Quoi qu'il en soit les trois jours sont passés et maintenant le Lord est de retour. Je n'aurai plus aucune chance de me venger de lui. Ma seule consolation est qu'il va souffrir comme jamais à présent. Peut être même que le Lord le torturera en public comme ça je pourrai assister au spectacle.

-Draco?

Ah tiens Pansy. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, non mais sérieusement c'est pas possible de ressembler à un bouledogue comme ça. Enfin bref qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?

-Quoi?

-Je suis venue te prévenir que le Lord est revenu. Tu ne devrai pas rester dans les cachots, si il apprend que tu est allé voir Pott…

- Ça va, ça va. Tu m'as prévenue, tu peux partir maintenant.

- D'accord.

Cette pauvre fille est persuadée que l'on va se marier plus tard. Merlin me préserve d'avoir à subir cette épreuve un jour. Brrr ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Bon elle a quand même raison sur un point c'est que je ne devrai pas rester dans le coin plus longtemps sinon je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Direction la salle commune des mangemorts.

- Eh Draco!

Bon sang Blaise et sa discrétion légendaire. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

-Quoi?

- Tu sais pas la nouvelle?

- Le Lord est de retour.

- Oui, mais c'est pas tout. Dès qu'il a appris que Potter était là il l'a fait transféré dans ses quartiers. En ce moment Potty doit être en train d'hurler sous les doloris si tu veux mon avis.

- Sûrement. J'aurai aimé voir ça quand même.

Potter. J'en viendrai presque à le plaindre. Presque. À force de se mettre sur le chemin du Lord, il va en payer les conséquences. J'imagine très bien ce qui doit se passer en ce moment même. Potter se prenant des doloris… Potter en sang recroquevillé sur le sol en appelant sa maman… Potter suppliant pour sa vie… ou pour qu'on l'achève aussi… Ah que de douces images qui me viennent en tête.

- Eh Draco! T'es toujours avec moi là? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. T'es sûr que ça va?

- Tout va bien. Je m'imaginais juste ce que subit Potter.

- Ça explique ton sourire de maniaque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Blaise est vraiment une des rares personnes qui peuvent me parler aussi librement sans se prendre un sort. Je ne suis pas le prince de Serpentard pour rien après tout. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je mérite le respect, je l'impose. Il n'y finalement que Blaise et quelques autres véritables amis qui peuvent se permettre quelques libertés à mon égard. Mais pas trop non plus, je suis toujours Draco Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Bon je vais peut être me concentrer un minimum sur ce que me dit Blaise par ce qu'à force de continuer mes monologues intérieurs il va finir par me croire aussi cinglé que Potter.

- Alors tu as des nouvelle sur le derniers raid?

- Les villages de Lard Honfumée, Pou Lopo et Pij Oncui ont été complètement rasés. J'ai entendu dire que les habitants ont attendus le secours de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant près de deux jours avant de se rendre compte que personne ne viendrait les sauver.

- C'est pitoyable. Ils croyaient vraiment que l'Ordre lèverait ne serais-ce que le petit doigts pour eux.

- Il est bien trop occupé à rechercher Potter. Ça fait les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers ces derniers jours, "Potter a disparu!", "Où est le sauveur?".

- Il peut toujours chercher, il n'est pas près de récupéré son cher protégé…

Tiens voilà McNair. Qu'est-ce qu'un des favoris du Lord fait ici?

- Sur ordre du Lord les mangemorts de second rang doivent se rendrent dans la salle du trône.

Le Lord veut nous voir. Sûrement pour annoncer la capture de Potter. Peut être que comme j'était présent j'ai une chance de passer au premier rang des mangemorts. Il y a trois rangs chez les serviteurs du Lord, le premier rangs composé des favoris du Lord, le second rand avec les enfants de favoris et les mangemorts qui ont fait leur preuve, et enfin le troisième rang avec les mangemorts qui font office de mangemorts de bas étage et qui n'aspirent qu'à changer de rang. Merci Merlin je fait partit du second rang.

Bien sûr quand j'arrive, la salle du trône est bondée. Tous le second rand est réunit là. Près du trône du Lord se trouvent les favoris dont mon père. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu que tu était sorti de prison, non vraiment, j'apprécie grandement d'être tenu au courrant de ce genre de chose. C'est beau l'esprit de famille.

Le Lord n'as pas encore fait son apparition. Je me demande comment il va annoncer la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un grand suspense aussi. Dès que le Lord a eu emmené Potter, la nouvelle de sa capture s'est répandue comme une traîner de poudre à travers tout le château. On passera sur l'effet de surprise.

Ça y est. Le Lord est là. Il en impose quand même. Tout chez lui, que ce soit sa façon de s'habiller -pantalon en cuir, chemise en soie, bottes en peau de dragon, la cape qui flotte derrière lui, et le tout en noir-, sa démarche, son magnétisme, sa puissance, impose le respect. Même moi je ne peux le nier.

- Mes chers mangemorts, je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une nouvelle très importante dans le combat que nous menons contre le ministère et l'Ordre du Phémix. Vous avez sans aucun doutes tous entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter est en ce moment même présent entres ces murs. Sachez que c'est en effet le cas. Harry Potter est ici.

Un joyeux bourdonnement fait place au silence religieux qui avait envahi la pièce. Le silence revient bien vite d'un simple geste du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons portés un coup dont nos ennemis auront du mal à se relever et qui les conduira à leur perte.

Je peux voir une personne vêtue de noir s'approcher derrière le Lord. C'est… c'est Potter! Mais… il devrai être agonisant, bléssé… je ne sais pas moi… tout sauf bien portant arborant un sourire arrogant.

- Aujourd'hui, nos ennemis vont apprendre que le héros qu'ils ont encensé et en qui ils fondaient tous leurs espoirs de victoire fait en réalité parti des notre.

Quoi?! C'est pas possible! Potter, un mangemort? Depuis le début il trahissait Dumbledore! Je ne suis pas le seul à être sous le choc là. Tout le monde est en émoi et Snape est sur le point de faire une syncope.

- À partir de maintenant vous ne considèrerez plus Harry Potter comme mon principal ennemi mais comme un mangemort de premier rang et avec le respect qui est dû à n'importe quel de mes favoris.

Ça y est le bombe à été lâchée. Potter est mon supérieur hiérarchique. Que quelqu'un vienne m'achever. C'est un véritable cauchemar. Ça ne peut être que ça, je vais me réveiller et Potter sera encore dans son cachots et quand le Lord rentrera il l'éviscèrera sur le champs. Voilà ça ne peut être que ça, je dors et je vais bientôt me réveiller.

- Bon sang Draco! Tu te rends compte? Potter est un favori

Et un grand merci à Blaise pour me ramener si brutalement à la réalité.

- Tu cois qu'il voudra se venger de Poudlard?

Mais je t'en pris Blaise rajoutes en une couche. La situation n'était pas encore assez catastrophique.

- Met la en veilleuse Blaise!

- Mais qui voilà. Draco Malfoy en personne. Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

D'accord. Potter est derrière moi. Alors premièrement je reste calme. Deuxièmement je me comporte en Malfoy, tout le monde regarde vers nous après tout. Et troisièmement j'essaie de la jouer zen. Allez Draco tu peux le faire.

- Harry Potter. Tu viens de créer la surprise. Décidément tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

La voix n'a pas tremblée, la posture est droite et digne. Pour le moment tout va bien.

- Que veux-tu. Je ne serai pas Harry Potter sans ça. Avoue que je sais bien cacher mon jeu.

Bon sang ça l'amuse cette situation. Mais pour le moment on dirait qu'il veut plus faire ami-ami que m'en faire baver. Ça m'arrange bien.

- Je peut te demander depuis combien de temps tu fait parti des notres?

- Depuis la fin de la première année. Le Lord m'a proposé de le rejoindre et j'ai dit oui quand je me suis rendu compte que Dumbledore m'avait envoyé à la recherche de la pierre Philosophale alors qu'elle n'aurai été d'aucune utilité au Lord vu qu'il n'avait pas de corps propre.

Wow! Depuis si longtemps!

- Et depuis tout ce temps tu es un espion.

- Et oui. Je me suis bien amusé m'empêche. Tout le monde y a cru, Dumbledore en tête.

- Personne ne s'en ai jamais douté.

- Ah si. J'ai eu peur que Sirius découvre tout. D'où sa mort prématurée. Ce fut une de mes plus belles prestations. Un instant mémorable, surtout le moment où j'ai entrepris de démolir le bureau du vieux fou. Tom me répète souvent que je suis un excellent comédien, ce jour là je me suis surpassé.

Ok. Potter est vraiment déjanté. Attend il a bien dit…

- Tom? C'est le Lord que tu appelle Tom?

- Hum? Oui ça m'arrive.

- Ça ne le dérange pas?

- Non.

Par Salasar, même les meilleurs favoris ne l'appellent pas comme ça. Potter doit vraiment être spécial. Il va falloir que je soit sur mes gardes avec lui maintenant.

- Tu as peur de moi Malfoy?

- Quoi? Pourquoi je devrai avoir peur?

- Et bien je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que tu es sous mes ordres maintenant que je suis un favori. Que l'on s'est toujours détestés à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et apparemment il n'attend de toute façon aucune réponse puisqu'il repart en direction du Lord à peine sa phrase finie. J'ai comme dans l'idée que je vais devoir me tenir à carreaux et trouver vite fait un moyen de me faire bien voir sinon je vais le regretter amèrement.

- Draco ça va?

Tiens revoilà Blaise qui avait disparu plus vite que si il avait pratiqué un transplannage à l'arriver de la star du jour.

- Tu était ou?

- Oh et bien pas loin. Je devais …heu… je devais…

- Ça va. Te fatigues pas.

L'idiot qui me sert de meilleur ami se met à sourire comme un malade.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Commence pas Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien de bien intéressant.

À part que je suis potentiellement un homme mort.

Je préfère abandonné là mon soit disant ami qui te lâche plus vite que son ombre dès que ça sent le roussit.

Je fait un petit tour de salle pour voir comment les autres réagissent à la nouvelle. La plupart des seconds rangs ressemble à une bande de volailles en train de caqueter. Certains sont sûrement en train de mettre au point un plan tordu pour arriver à se faire bien voir de ce nouveau favori. D'autres regardent Potter avec haine. Sinon les autres sont encore sous le choc.

Du coté des favoris ce n'est peut être pas mieux. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à encaisser la nouvelle pour la plupart. Je ne sais pas ce qui a le plus de mal à passer, que se soit Potter ou qu'ils n'ai pas été informés. Peut être les deux. Mon père à l'air légèrement crispé, mais il faut vraiment le connaître pour le voir. Idem pour ma mère. Mais je crois que le premier prix revient sans conteste à mon cher parrain Severus Snape, son teint tourne entre le vert et le gris fade, et il n'arrête pas de serrer et desserrer ses poings comme s'il voulait étrangler quelqu'un. Et avec Potter qui le regarde d'une façon aussi narquoise ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Et finalement la grande surprise: Bellatrix Lestrange, tante Bella, qui un crispée elle aussi au départ semble s'être trouvée un certains nombres d'affinités avec Potter à en juger par leur comportement. Une heure plus tôt elle ne rêvait que de le tuer et maintenant on dirait les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais après tout ils sont aussi étranges l'un que l'autre.

Quand à moi ma marge de manœuvre est très réduite. Soit je me débrouille pour me mettre à l'abris en montant au premier rang, mais comme tout le monde le sait il ne suffit pas de le vouloir faut il encore y arriver. Soit aller demander à père de me protéger en cas de problème, ce qui finirait par court-circuiter mes chances de monter d'un rang à long terme. Soit devenir ami avec Potter, tout un programme. Soit me faire butter.

Je suis quelqu'un de logique. Je sui quelqu'un de sensé. Il semblerait donc que la solution la plus logique et sensée envisageable soit l'amitié avec Potter.

L'amitié avec Potter. Plus qu'un programme, un chalenge.

Mais après tout je suis un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy obtiens toujours ce qu'il veut.

Potter à nous deux.

À suivre…

Voilà enfin le second chapitre de ma fic après six changements de scénario et une énorme perte de motivation. Une motivation que j'ai à présent retrouvé donc n'ayez pas peur les prochains chapitres ne vont pas tarder à être postés.

En attendant laissez moi une review.


	3. La journée aurait pu être pire

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 3: La journée aurait pu être pire.

Je dois avouer que les derniers jours ont été pleins de rebondissements. Mais là c'est quand même le pompon. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait exister quelque chose de pire que d'avoir Potter pour supérieur hiérarchique? Personne. Et bien croyez moi, ça existe. Je viens de vivre une épreuve que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est Potter mon pire ennemi. Ou du moins c'était il y a encore quelques jours. Quoi qu'il en soit comme il bien entendu au centre de mes récents tourments, mes hypothétiques souhaits de souffrances éternelles à son encontre sont d'hors et déjà vains.

C'est quand même étonnant de voir le nombre de mes anciennes certitudes qui s'écroulent les une après les autres cette dernière semaine. Ma position actuelle est des plus précaire au sein des rangs du Lord. Je vois bien comment certains mangemorts, ceux-là même qui il y a encore quelques temps me craignaient et m'enviaient, n'attendent qu'une chose, que je perde mon rang social et la distinction qui est due à ma famille. Une chute dont je ne me relèverais sans doute pas. Mais je tiens le coup et le fait que Potter ne se soit pas encore vengé de moi est assurément un bon point pour moi.

Mais Salazar tout puissant, après tout ce que je viens d'endurer, pourquoi cette nouvelle épreuve? Qu'ai-je donc fait de si grave dans une autre vie pour mériter ça? Perdre la considération et le respects de cette bande de minables qui attendent impatiemment de me voir à terre pour mieux m'achever passe encore. Après tout je ne suis pas n'importe qui et j'aurai tôt fait de remettre les choses en place d'ici quelques temps. Mais ça! Que Salazar me préserve de revivre une journée pareille. Pourtant elle avait si bien commencé.

_**Flash back**_

_- Draco. Viens avec moi._

_Et bien tu parles d'une entrée en matière, il y a au moins des choses qui ne change jamais. Je me demande ce que me veux père. Sûrement pas quelque chose qui va me plaire au vue de son air constipé._

_- Que se passe t'il père?_

_- Je suis en train d'arranger ta situation actuelle fils. Avec Potter._

_Lui non plus n'a pas encore encaissé la nouvelle. Enfin bon je me demande se qui va encore me tomber dessus cette fois._

_- Tu sais que j'ai récemment pu récupérer une bonne situation auprès du Lord suite aux succès des derniers raids. Je lui ai donc fait part de mon inquiétude à ton sujet concernant ton animosité avec Potter et des complications que cela amène à présent. Le Lord a été assez compréhensif et nous avons finit par trouver une solution à cette impasse._

_Il est assez agaçant avec ses silences théâtraux. Il ne peut vraiment pas abréger et me dire se qu'il se passe clairement. Est-ce que j'ai l'air en état de jouer au chat et à la souris?_

_- Le Lord à décider qu'une petite mission en commun entre toi et Potter serait la meilleure façon de vous rapprocher._

_Tout ça pour ça. Il m'aurait envoyé à l'abattoir qu'il aurait eu l'air tout aussi contrarié._

_- Quelle sera cette mission?_

_Fait étrange père a l'air encore plus constipé que tout à l'heure._

_- Le Lord ne m'en a pas informé. Potter te donnera ton ordre de mission lui même._

_Tout s'explique. Le Lord n'a pas jugé bon de lui faire part de la mission alors qu'il l'a fait avec Potter. Il doit prendre ça pour un manque de confiance. En tout cas c'est peut être ma chance d'arranger mes affaires et je ne vais pas la laisser passer._

_- Bien._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque du château. C'est une pièce strictement réservée au Lord et aux favoris où sont entreposés les plus rares et précieux grimoires de magie qui puissent exister. J'ai toujours rêver d'y aller. Je suis presque ému de pénétrer cette pièce. Bien entendu je cache avec soin mes émotions. Je me rend vite compte que j'ai bien fait lorsque je vois Potter feuilleter négligeant un livre un peu plus loin._

_- Voilà fils je doit partir maintenant._

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà partit. Il ne veut sûrement pas rester en présence de Potter plus que nécessaire. Comme si il avait senti ma présence celui-ci releva la tête pour me fixer. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter et ça le fait sourire. Je me contente de me retenir d'attraper ma baguette pour lui faire ravaler son sourire et m'approche._

_- Je suppose que ton père t'a prévenu qu'on va bosser ensemble sur cette mission._

_- Oui. Mais il ne ma pas dit en quoi cette mission consiste._

_- Je sais. Suis moi._

_Potter nous amène dans un coin reculé et à l'abris des regard de la bibliothèque. Il s'assied devant une table et m'invite d'un geste à faire de même. Il reprend ensuite son sourire des plus agaçant._

_- En fait j'ai besoin d'un assistant._

_Quoi?! Il ne veut tout de même pas que je joue à sa bonne quand même!_

_- C'est-à-dire?_

_Il fait négligemment un geste de la main et voilà que la table qui nous sépare se retrouve couverte d'un innommable tas de dossiers._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?_

_- Mais notre mission bien sûr. Ce sont les dossiers du personnel et de certaines missions de la section des enquêtes spéciales sur les liens entres organisations maléfiques du quartier général des aurors du ministère de la magie._

_- Comment te les ais tu procuré?_

_- Peut importe. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que des informations confidentielles de cette section concernant certaines activités du Lord finissent entre les mains de chefs de clans Astériens._

_Les Astériens sont des créatures magiques qui sont en guerre contre le Lord depuis que celui-ci à rejeté leur proposition d'alliance il y a une vingtaine d'année. De temps en temps ils refont parler d'eux en nous attaquant mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. Ils ne font pas le poids face à des sorciers, ils sont bien trop primitifs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Lord les avait envoyé paître._

_- Tu comprend bien que si les Astériens obtiennent des informations sur les alliances que pourrait mettre en place le Lord avec certains peuples cela pourrait devenir très problématique._

_- Je vois. Que devons nous faire._

_- Nos espions au quartier des aurors ne sont pas parvenus à découvrir l'agent de renseignement des Astériens. Nous avons seulement la certitude que c'est un auror. Dans ce dossier se trouvent les informations en possession des Astériens. Nous allons devoir les comparer à ces dossiers pour découvrir quel auror est le dénominateur commun à chacun d'eux._

_- D'accord._

_Nous nous mettons donc au travail._

_Après quatre bonnes heures de paperasse, une centaines de rapports aussi mal écrit les uns que les autres et un litre de thé bien fort nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé dans nos recherches. Et si j'avais espéré me rapprocher de Potter c'est raté. À part quelques hypothèses sur le fameux espion nous n'avons pas échangé un mot._

_Je suis quand même étonné de la personne que j'ai en face de moi. J'avais connu un garçon indiscipliné,incapable de se tenir correctement… un Griffondor en fait. Et maintenant je me retrouve face à un Potter concentré sur sa mission, ne se laissant perturber par quoi que ce soit, sérieux. Cela fait étrange de se dire que celui que j'ai côtoyé pendant des années n'était en réalité qu'une simple façade et que je me suis laissé berner._

_- Mathias Morias._

_- Quoi?_

_- L'auror que l'on cherche. Mathias Morias. C'est le seul qui ai consulté tous les dossiers correspondants aux fuites._

_Je regarde un instants les dossiers que j'ai sous les yeux. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui._

_- En effet il a aussi demandé à voir ces dossiers aussi._

_- Mission accomplie._

_Je regarde Potter s'étirer comme un chat sur sa chaise, un sourire de victoire collé aux lèvres. Il fait disparaître les dossiers d'un simple geste cette fois aussi et envoie une note rapide au Lord semble t-il pour l'informer du résultat de la mission. Il a l'air d'excellente humeur. C'est peut être le moment de faire une première approche amicale avec lui._

_- Potter._

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'une autre voix se fait entendre. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Parrain je t'aime bien mais là c'est pas le moment de chercher la bagarre à Potter. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça._

_- Tiens Snape. Comment ça va?_

_Oh non. Potter à l'air tout à fait partant pour une joute verbale avec mon parrain qui semble réprimer avec peine ses envies de meurtre. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne aussi._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je ne préfère même pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé après. Severus en train de provoquer Potter pour avoir un bonne raison de l'ensorceler. Potter se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de mon parrain en réponse. Les moqueries et les insultes qu'ils se sont lancés cherchant à faire craquer l'autre en premier. Et finalement le combat, savant mélange de sortilèges et coups à la manière moldue. Je ne sais même pas lequel a lancé le combat physique en premier mais le résultat était là. Deux crétins en train de se taper dessus au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque. Résultat match nul pour cause d'arrivée intempestive de Lord noir en plein milieu de la bataille. Et ce sans compter le nez cassé et le visage en sang d'un Severus Snape hors de lui, et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et le boitillement d'un Harry Potter ayant laissé sortir sa folie sous jacente.

J'espère sincèrement ne plus jamais avoir à revivre une situation pareille. C'était complètement irréel. Même le Lord n'en revenait pas quand il les a vu se battre comme deux chiffonniers à même le sol. Il avait du lui en falloir du sang froid pour ne pas les avada kedavriser sur le champs. À la place il leur avait passé le sermon du siècle en leur promettant les pires tortures qui puissent exister si ils se donnaient encore en spectacle de cette manière. Le Lord était pris d'une fureur indescriptible et nous avons tous vu qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux quand à ses menaces. Il les a ensuite envoyé chacun à un bout opposé du château pour être sûr qu'ils ne se retombent pas dessus le temps qu'ils se calment.

Cette journée aura été un désastre mais tout n'est pas perdu. Après tout ça se passait plutôt bien avant l'arrivé de mon parrain. On a pas beaucoup parlé avec Potter mais on ne s'est pas insultés non plus. C'est un bon signe, non? Et puis la mission a été accomplie avec succès, j'ai pu montrer à Potter que l'on pouvait parfaitement travailler ensemble. Alors j'ai peut être laissé passer ma chance aujourd'hui mais je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant. Potter vit au château en se moment alors je vais forcément être amené à le revoir. Et à la première occasion je passerai à l'action.

À suivre…

Ce chapitre est plus court que le celui d'avant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

On m'a fait la remarque que le précédent chapitre était bien trop rapide. Vous avez dû être pas mal à le penser (moi y compris ) alors je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochains chapitre mais en attendant laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (et pour me donner du courage ).


	4. Enfin tranquille, ou du moins presque

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 4: Enfin tranquille, ou du moins presque.

Comme à notre habitude depuis que nous vivons au château du Lord, Blaise et moi nous trouvons dans notre salle commune. C'est une pièce assez class et agréable mais c'est surtout là que se réunissent la plupart des mangemorts d'un quelconque intérêt et où se discutent les dernières rumeurs qui circulent sans pour autant faire un remix de radio potain. Il faut bien se tenir informer des derniers évènements après tout.

- Attends. On parle bien de Severus Snape là? Notre très respecté maître des potions en chef?

Évidemment vu qu'il avait assisté aux derniers évènements il n'avait pas beaucoup à apprendre ce jour-là.

- Oui.

- Et il a vraiment mordu Potter?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer à cette remarque.

- Oui Blaise. Il l'a mordu au mollet, même que Potter boitait après ça.

Blaise reste silencieux, assimilant lentement l'information et imaginant sûrement notre très strict et froid ancien maître des potions étalé au sol en train de planter ses dents dans le mollet d'Harry Potter. Je constate qu'il y est enfin parvenu quand il se met soudain à éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. Je me met moi aussi à rire en me disant que la situation était en effet des plus comique. Il nous faut bien une dizaines de minutes pour enfin nous calmer.

- Et le Lord a vu ça?

- Non, quand il est arrivé Potter venait juste de mettre un coup de tête à Severus. Il s'est à moitié assommé au passage mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer d'arracher les cheveux de mon parrain comme un dément.

Nous repartons à nouveau dans un fou rire pas très discret puisque toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle communes sont tournées vers nous. Je reprend vite mon calme pour leur lancer mon regard glacial certifié made in Malfoy qui les renvoie admirer leur chaussures. Blaise m'envoi un regard narquois.

- Alors tu as repris du poil de l'hypogriffe à ce que je vois.

Je lui fait mon sourire supérieur en guise de réponse.

- Que veux-tu, quand cette bande de d'idiots à eu compris que je ne perdrait pas mon statut ils sont tout de suite redevenus les petits suiveurs obéissants qu'ils ont toujours été.

- Les choses se sont arrangés pour toi alors.

- Et bien je suis encore en vie, je n'est pas été déclassé et j'ai même participé à une mission réussie avec Potter même si mon parrain a débarqué. Donc je peux supposer que pour le moment tout va bien.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un moment pensé que tu finirais pourrir dans un quelconque cachot.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé aussi.

Un silence confortable s'installe. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pu profiter de quelques instants de calme comme celui-ci. Tout s'est enchaîné si vite que je n'ai pas pu prendre une minute à moi ces dernières semaines. Ça fait du bien un peu de calme.

- Dracky-chou!! Mon bébé d'amour! Tu m'as manqué tu sais!

Oh non, pas ça. Mon repos aura été de courte durée.

- Pansy! Combien de fois vas t'il falloir te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?! Et tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué si tu veux savoir. Bien au contraire.

La jeune femme n'écoute même pas ce que je dit et s'assoit a mes cotés d'une manière qu'elle pense sûrement gracieuse mais qui l'est autant que Grégory en train de danser un ballet. Faut pas croire j'aime bien Greg mais on a la carrure d'un troll des cavernes ou on l'a pas.

- Dracounet. Ne soit pas méchant avec moi. Après tout je suis ta future femme. Tu te dois de me traiter avec les égards qui me sont dus.

Après Dracky-chou nous avons Dracounet. Je n'ai même pas la force de la réprimander pour ces surnom débiles. Je viens subitement de perdre espoir que cette fille sache se tenir un jour. Si au moins j'arrivais à lui sortir de la tête cette lubie de vouloir se marier avoir moi ça serai déjà pas mal.

- Pansy. Écoutes-moi bien. On ne se mariera pas tout les deux. Tu comprends ça? Entre toi et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu à part de l'air.

Toxique l'air.

- Dracounet. Voyons, pourquoi ne veux tu pas assumer ce que tu ressent pour moi. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Pardon?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Mais que quelqu'un m'achève. Et Blaise qui se contente de se foutre de ma gueule. C'est beau l'amitié.

- Je ne te le répèterai pas cent fois je ne t'épouserai jamais. Tu comprends ce mot? Jamais!

Apparemment non.

- Dracounet, je sais que tu veux préserver ta réputation de tombeur mais il va bien falloir que tu te rende compte que je suis la femme idéale pour toi. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. La femme idéale. Et Blaise qui s'est cassé la gueule de sa chaise tellement il rit. Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis vraiment entouré de cas pathologiques.

- La femme idéale. Vraiment?

- Oui. Je correspond en tout point à la femme qu'il te faut. Si tu y réfléchis bien tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Et si tu m'expliquait comment tu en est arrivée à cette conclusion. Comment se fait il que tu correspondes tant à celle qui doit être la femme idéale pour moi?

Pansy m'envoie un sourire victorieux apparemment ravie que j'accorde un hypothétique intérêt à ses divagations.

- Et bien tout d'abord je suis issue d'une famille de sang pur. Je suis l'unique héritière d'une grande famille de sorciers. Je suis riche. Étant une jeune fille de bonne famille, je possède la classe et la distinction dues à notre rang. Je suis intelligente, cultivée, belle, élégante. Notre héritier ne peut qu'être parfait avec des parents tels que nous. Et enfin moi seule saurai te satisfaire complètement quelque soit le domaine.

Je la regarde avec effarement m'envoyer ce qui aurai du être un sourire charmeur et un regard coquin. Si j'était narquois au début de son petit exposé, j'ai été malade dès qu'elle a parlé d'un héritier. Et maintenant le simple fait de m'imaginer coucher avec elle me donne des haut-le-cœur. Mais je tiendrai bon. Je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy peut prendre sur soi dans ce genre de situations. Alors Je. Ne. Dois. Pas. Vomir. Non, je vais plutôt envoyer ce boulet aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis . Allez Draco, tu vas y arriver. Tu réprimes tes nausées, tu ignores Blaise en train d'agoniser au sol et tu vires la chose qui se trouve en face de toi avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus d'idées qu'elle n'en a déjà.

- Pansy.

- Oui?

'Fait le monstre castrateur avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos à n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.' Allez calme toi Draco.

- Pansy. Tu es en effet d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur et l'héritière de ta famille. Mais sache que c'est le minimum exigé pour espéré pouvoir entrer dans la famille Malfoy. Quand à savoir si tu es intelligente, un véracrace à plus de jugeote que toi, alors pour ce qui est de ta culture laisse moi rire. Pour ce qui est de ta soit disant beauté et élégance, tu as la carrure d'un batteur de quiditch et toute la grâce qui accompagne les pratiquant de ce poste alors on repassera sur ça aussi. Et cet héritier dont tu parles, pour qu'il existe il faudrait déjà que je veuille te toucher et c'est comme pour notre mariage ça n'arrivera jamais et ça me rend malade rien que de l'imaginer.

Pansy me regarde avec un mélange d'hébétude et de reproche. Un peu comme un mère regarde son enfant qui vient de dire un connerie.

- Mais Dracounet… tu ne penses pas ce que tu dit…

Et si je l'ensorcelait ça irai plus vite, non? Comment ça je risquerai d'avoir des problèmes? La vie est vraiment injuste parfois.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et je pense ce que je dit maintenant fout moi la paix.

- Mais Draco, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Mais c'est qu'elle s'obstine encore.

- Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois. Je ne t'aimes pas.

Pansy se lève brutalement de sa chaise. Elle a l'air plutôt en colère et vexées. Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé Pansy.

- Tu ne t'en rend pas compte pour le moment mais je suis la femme qu'il te faut. Et quand tu réaliseras les sentiments que tu as pour moi tu me supplieras de te pardonner des paroles blessantes et de t'épouser.

- C'est ça. Compte là-dessus.

- Tu verras. Un jour ou l'autre on se mariera. C'est inéluctable.

Tien elle connaît ce mot? Je suis impressionné. Ça y est elle s'en va enfin. Je peux à nouveau envoyer mon regard made in Malfoy aux spectateurs de cet affligeant spectacle pendant que Blaise émerge avec difficultés du dessous de la table ou il s'était écroulé de rire depuis le début.

- T'es un méchant garçon Draco.

Lui aussi a droit à mon regard mais ça fait bien longtemps que ça n'a plus d'effet sur lui. Si temps est où ça ait eu un quelconque effet intimidant sur lui.

- Ne la ramène pas toi.

- Mais Dracky-chou d'amour je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec moi.

Je préfère ignorer le crétin qui me sert de meilleur ami. Je repense à Pansy. D'un certain coté elle a raison. J'ai attend l'age où je dois penser au mariage. Dans quelques mois mes parents vont sûrement me demander de choisir une épouse digne de la famille Malfoy. À dire vrai cela m'importe peu, je ne suis attiré par personne en particulier. Tant que ce n'est pas Pansy le choix d'une épouse ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre soudain avec fracas, allant s'écraser contre le mur pour ne plus en bouger. L'auteur de cette entrée si ce n'est spectaculaire mais fracassante n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. Je suis étonné de le voir ici. Les favoris ont leurs propres appartements de fonctions dans le château avec un bureau pour chacun et une salle de repos qui leur être propre. Tout cela en plus de leur avantages tels que l'accès à certaines zones comme la bibliothèque ou les jardins privés. Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'amener ici.

À suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Pansy s'en prend un peu plein la figure et Draco passe pour un vrai salopard mais bon c'est un petit chapitre qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps alors il était temps que je l'écrive.

Bon je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux review dans un chapitre mais je vais faire une exception à cette règle pour une fois. Tout d'abord je remercie les personnes qui m'ont prévenues de certaines fautes que j'ai pu faire dans ma fic, avec une mention spéciale pour Luna Thieffry avec mon petit bug avec Dumbledore (milles excuses j'ai oublié de te remercier au dernier chapitre et ta review n'était pas signée ). Pour ceux qui trouvent que les raisons du choix d'Harry à rejoindre le Lord sont plutôt floues je ne peut que répondre que la fic est du point de vue exclusif de Draco et donc que vous n'en saurez pas plus que lui pour le moment.

Pour avoir de meilleures explications il est tout de même préférable de me laisser une review signée à laquelle je me ferai un plaisir de répondre directement.

Donc laissez-moi vos commentaires!


	5. Multiples facettes

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 5: Multiples facettes.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre soudain avec fracas, allant s'écraser contre le mur pour ne plus en bouger. L'auteur de cette entrée si ce n'est spectaculaire mais fracassante n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. Je suis étonné de le voir ici. Les favoris ont leurs propres appartements de fonctions dans le château avec un bureau pour chacun et une salle de repos qui leur être propre. Tout cela en plus de leur avantages tels que l'accès à certaines zones comme la bibliothèque ou les jardins privés. Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'amener ici.

Potter est assez étrange. Il reste planté là, silencieux et grave. Il donne l'impression de jauger du regard toutes les personnes présentes, comme si il voulait déterminer leur valeur.

Quelques mangemorts s'approchent prudemment de lui. Ils sont écoeurants avec leurs attitudes de lèches bottes. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'aucuns favoris, celui-ci le premier, ne se laisse amadouer pour se genre d'airs faussement intéressés.

- Monsieur?

- Monsieur, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous?

_Oh Monsieur, permettez-moi d'embrasser le sol derrière vos pas, se serait un tel honneur pour moi!_ Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pathétiques mais au moins ils auront sorti Potter de sa contemplation, qui s'empresse d'écarter d'un geste brutal le jeune homme qui s'était placé face à lui.

- Que tout le monde prenne sa baguette et sa tenue de combat! Nous partons en renfort sur le Chemin de Traverse!

Un brouhaha assourdissant empli la salle à cette annonce. Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise qui semble penser à la même chose que moi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer à Londres pour que l'on soit appelé en urgence de cette manière?

- Monsieur Potter!

Wow, qu'est-ce que ça fait étrange de m'entendre l'appeler comme ça! Ça l'est aussi pour lui apparemment. Il a l'air à la fois surpris et amusé par la situation. Mais il va bien falloir que l'on s'y habitue.

- Oui?

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse?

Le calme revient rapidement autour nous.

- Notre Maître a lancé un raid en début d'après midi. Les aurors du Ministère sont rapidement arrivés sur place et le combat s'est engagé à notre avantage. Il y a quelques minutes des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sont arrivés renversant ainsi la balance.

- Mais c'était à prévoir que l'Ordre…

Je vois la pauvre jeune fille qui avait osé commencer ce commentaire se ratatiner sur place sous le regard de Potter. C'est que ce type sait se faire impressionnant quand il le veut.

- Pour votre information, sachez que l'attaque n'a été lancée que pour détourner nos ennemis du véritable objectif du Lord. Un objectif qui ne vous regarde en rien. Il se trouve juste que cette véritable mission n'est pas encore finie et nécessite encore un peut plus de temps, c'est pour cela que nous devons partir en renfort le plus vite possible pour distraire les aurors. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez encore d'autre suggestion stupides à émettre peut être pourrions nous y aller Mademoiselle.

La jeune fille qui essayait de se fondre dans la décor émet un couinement pitoyable et nous nous empressons tous de suivre Potter à travers le château jusqu'à la zone de tranplanage.

- Très bien, nous allons bientôt transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais vous répartir en différents groupes et une fois sur place vous irez immédiatement rejoindre le mangemort que je vous aurais désigné.

Potter nous réparti rapidement en groupes. Je me retrouve avec Blaise, Crabbe, Mitrivack, Rabolitch et Omalley sous la direction de McNair.

À peine ceci fait nous transplanons.

C'est un vrai champs de bataille qui nous fait face. Plusieurs devantures de magasins sont brisées et du coin de l'œil je peux voir qu'une des boutiques à même littéralement explosée il y a peu de temps. Blaise m'attrape par la manche et me montre McNair qui se trouve plus en avant sur la rue et aux prises avec plusieurs aurors je me dirige immédiatement vers lui avec mon groupe baguette à la main. À grand renfort de sortilèges nous arrivons enfin à le rejoindre.

- Vous voilà enfin! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend. Venez avec moi, il y a un groupe d'aurors qui nous donnent du fil à retordre par là. On va s'occuper définitivement de leur cas.

On dirait que je vais enfin avoir la chance de me rattraper pour la mort de Dumbledore et de prouver que je peux lancer l'avada kevadra sans problème. Sans plus réfléchir je me jette avec les autres dans la bataille.

Tout ce qui suit se passe dans une sorte de brouillard, je m'entend lancer des sorts, je me voit me lancer vers mes ennemis mais je suis comme déconnecté. Tout s'agite autour de moi et je suit le mouvement sans me poser de question et mon instinct se charge de faire le reste. Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir adopté cette technique de combat quand je vois passer devant moi Fenrir Greyback devant moi couvert de sang. Sûrement pas le sien est-il utile d'ajouter.

- Malfoy!

- Weasley.

Alors comme ça la belette est aussi de la partie. Les choses vont commencées à devenir amusantes.

- Malfoy, j'ai toujours su que tu n'était qu'un sale mangemort comme tout le reste de ta famille. Je vais te faire payer pour toutes les fois où tu m'as humilié, espèce de sale fouine.

- Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi Weasmoche? Et bien sache que c'est la dernière chose que fera dans ta misérable vie. Et puis ça ne fera pas de mal à ta pitoyable famille d'être débarrassée de toi. Tes frères et sœur pourront peut être alors espérer avoir de quoi manger convenablement.

- Expeliarmus!

- Stupefix!

Je me jette sur le coté pour éviter le sortilège de désarmement alors que mon sort frôle Weasley. Les sorts s'enchaînent et apparemment il a la rancune tenace contre moi vu son acharnement mais je suis plus doué que lui, je sait que je vais le battre. J'attend juste la faute.

- Avada kevadra!

- Expeliarmus!

Une fois de plus je me jette au sol pour éviter le sort que Granger m'a envoyé en traître alors que mon sortilège de mort rate sa cible et va explosé contre un mur. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que je vois Granger et Weasley lever leurs baguettes vers moi et je ne pense pas pourvoir éviter les deux sorts.

- Endoloris!

Granger tombe au sol en hurlant de douleur. Weasmoche s'est de suite précipitée sur elle. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir qui a pu faire ça. Mon regard s'arrête sur Harry Potter, la baguette braquées sur son ancienne ami. Son visage reflète une joie indescriptible, comme si il était en train d'accomplir un acte qu'il rêvait de faire depuis bien longtemps.

- Harry! Arrête tu vas la tuer!

- Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire Ron. Avada kevadra!

Le corps d'Hermione Granger retomba sans vie dans les bras d'un Weasley sous le choc qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la mort sous le coup de la même baguette. Sans plus se soucier de ses anciens camarades de maison, Potter m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers lui.

- Draco, on a un plan à suivre alors va rejoindre McNair tout de suite.

Facile à dire. Pendant mon petit interlude avec la belette, la distance entre moi et le reste de mon groupe à été quelque peu envahie par des combattants. J'en fait d'ailleurs part à… Harry.

- Ejectalium maxima!

Wow. Bon je n'ai rien dit le passage est entièrement libre finalement. Je salut rapidement le brun et je m'engage rapidement dans la sorte d'allée bordée des personnes entremêlées qui ont été éjectées du passage sans rencontrer le moindre problème.

Je rejoint rapidement Blaise et les autres aux prises avec une dizaines d'aurors.

- Draco, ou est-ce que tu était passé?

- T'en fait pas Blaise. J'ai été retenu par la belette et miss je sait tout.

- Tu as pu t'en débarrasser?

- Potter les a tué.

Blaise me regarde étonné. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous appesantir sur la nouvelle. Une alarme en provenance de Gringots semble t'il vient juste de se mettre en marche. À peine quelques secondes après je vois Bellatrix sortir rapidement de la banque avec un paquet dans les mains et rejoindre le Lord pour lui remettre son butin. Le but de ce raid était apparemment de couvrir les actions de tante Bella puisque le Lord lance immédiatement après le signal de fin de combat et tous les mangemorts retransplanent un à un au château. Et je m'empresse de faire de même.

- Mes braves fidèles, aujourd'hui vous avez parfaitement accompli votre mission. Je suis fier de vous. Vous pouvez dès à présent prendre un repos bien mérité avant nos prochains combats.

Sur ces paroles le Lord s'en va vers la salle de réunion suivit de tous les favoris. Je croise le regard d'Harry qui me sourit. Aujourd'hui j'ai définitivement lavé la tache de ma défaite face à Dumbledore. Je lui sourit en retour avant qu'i ne suive lui aussi le LOrd. C'est stupide mais en ce moment je me sent plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. Étrange.

À suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé!

Je suis désolée que ce chapitre est mis autant de temps à être publié mais j'ai eu un gros bug sur mon ordinateur qui a effacé tous mes dossiers. De ce fait il m'a fallu un certains temps pour récupérer ce qui le pouvait (uniquement mes fics déjà publiées) et me faire à l'idées que le reste était définitivement perdu. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas avoir fait de sauvegarde sur disque de mes données.

Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une à deux semaines mais étant donné que j'arrive bientôt en période d'examen il se peut que se soit plus long, mais j'essaierais au maximum de limiter l'attente.

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire en attendant .


	6. Aux nouvelles de Rita Skeeter

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 6: Aux nouvelles de Rita Skeeter.

_« __**Harry Potter est un traître!**_

_La terrible nouvelle est tombée hier en plein après-midi._

_Lors d'une attaque contre le Chemin de Traverse par les mangemorts, les membres du Ministère de le magie ont eu la désagréable surprise de voir apparaître Harry Potter aux cotés de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Rappelons-le Harry Potter avait été porté disparu depuis les deux dernières semaines suite à l'attaque de la maison de sa famille moldue, attaque qui avait causée la mort de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, les derniers membres de sa famille jusqu'alors encore en vie. Et alors que la totalité de la communauté sorcière du pays s'inquiétait de son sort et craignait pour sa vie, celui qui était considéré comme l'Élu avait tout simplement rejoint son véritable camp attendant tranquillement dans l'ombre le moment propice pour se dévoiler._

_Des rumeurs avaient bien attendu fait état de cette trahison il y a déjà quelques jours mais qui aurait pu se résoudre à croire que le jeune protégé d'Albus Dumbledore, le jeune héros encensé par le monde sorcier suite à la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a près de seize ans, aurait pu ainsi tourner le dos à tous ceux qui croyaient en lui pour rejoindre le meurtrier de ses propres parents._

_L'histoire de ce jeune garçon est légendaire. Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé dans le monde sorcier de cet enfant, fils des deux puissants et respectés aurors James et Lyly Potter? Âgé d'à peine un an le jeune fils Potter survivait miraculeusement au sortilège de la mort, même sort qui avait quelques minutes plus tôt emporté tragiquement ses parents. Dés lors, celui qui fut très justement surnommé le Survivant est devenu une légende. Ce bébé avait réussi ce que personne avant lui n'avait pu faire, survivre à l'avada kevadra et vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter fut confié à la seule famille qui lui restait, la sœur moldue de sa défunte mère._

_Est-ce sa méconnaissance du monde sorcier avant l'âge de 11 ans qui a fait d'Harry Potter un futur mage noir? Ou alors est-ce le traitement qu'il reçu dans cette famille moldue depuis toujours hostile à la sorcellerie? Voilà quelques pistes qui pourraient être à l'origine de ses actes mais toujours est-il que si c'est dans son enfance qu'il a découvert son coté maléfique, à son arrivée à Poudlard Harry Potter a parfaitement su le dissimuler de tous. Au cours de ces six dernières années à Griffondor, maison reconnue pour la loyauté et le courage de ses membres, Harry Potter n'a eu de cesse de faire preuve de sympathie envers ses camarade et a multiplié les exploits, obtenant ainsi la reconnaissance de tous, nous pensons ici au sauvetage de Miss Weasley dans la chambre des secrets au péril de sa vie ou son combat permanant contre Vous-Savez-Qui pour ne citer que ces deux exemples._

_Comment ce jeune homme, à première vue, sans reproche, a-t-il pu en arriver là sans que personne ne se doute de rien? Il est difficile d'imaginer toute la perfidie qu'il a du utiliser pour arriver à tromper tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Les personnes qui le côtoyaient à Poudlard aurait-il du être plus attentif à ses actes? Il n'est sans aucun doute que ses anciens professeurs auraient du voir en son non respect perpétuel du règlement non pas la ressemblance touchante avec son père, assez perturbateur dans sa jeunesse, mais plutôt les prémices dont son attrait vers l'illégalité. Dans sa propension à se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses, non pas ce que l'on pourrait appelé le syndrome du super héros mais le désir croissant de s'approcher des forces du mal. Et enfin ces capacités étonnantes en magie après avoir vécu dans une famille moldue auraient bel et bien du être perçues comme le développement d'un futur mage noir._

_Mais beaucoup ont été bernés par ce jeune homme. Nous pensons bien sûr au regretté directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui avait une confiance aveugle en son protégé. Comment un homme d'une telle intelligence a-t-il pu se laisser manipuler par ce garçon pendant toutes ces années? Mais maintenant que nous connaissons sa véritable nature, mon instinct journalistique ne peut m'empêcher de me demander si vers la fin de sa vie Albus dumbledore n'avait découvert la supercherie, obligeant ainsi Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui à se débarrasser de ce témoin devenu bien trop gênant._

_Mais ce vieux sorcier trop prompt à distribuer sa confiance n'a pas été le seul à payer de sa vie sa confiance mal placée. À Poudlard, ils étaient le trio infernal, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ces trois jeunes gens, que ces deux derniers croyaient être liés par une amitié solide et indéfectible, ont comme ont le dit fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Mais sans doute la proximité qu'avaient entretenus Miss Granger et Mr Weasley avec le Survivant les avaient rendu bien trop dangereux à ses yeux car c'est bel et bien la baguette de ce dernier qui leur a ôté la vie hier au Chemin de Traverse. Nul doute que ces deux jeunes gens ont été éliminés pour qu'ils ne puissent dévoiler à qui que ce soit leurs secrets sur Harry Potter. Car à présent Merlin seul sait ce que celui que l'on peut désormais appeler sans équivoque Le Traître a pu apprendre et divulguer au Lord Noir après ces années aux cotés de l'organisation bien connue sous le nom de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Nous nous trouvons dès à présent face à des zones d'ombres bien inquiétantes pour l'avenir de cette guerre contre les forces du mal. De plus selon les témoin de la dernière attaque, citée plus haut dans cet article, les rangs du mage noir ont hérité d'un combattant redoutable dans cette trahison. L'auror Thomas Macalick présent lors du combat m'a décrit, lors de l'interview que je lui ai donné juste après la fin du combat, un être cruel et sanguinaire de la trempe de Bellatrix Lestrange ou Fenrir Greyback et qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à envier à leur sauvagerie. Un témoignage soutenu par plusieurs autres aurors et sorciers qui faisaient quelques achats avant l'attaque. Une femme, qui a souhaité gardé l'anonymat pour raison de sécurité pour elle et sa famille, m'a même confié avoir vu Potter massacrer toute une famille de sorciers innocents sans le moindre remords malgré leurs suppliques. ' Son regard était celui d'un malade, malsain et impitoyable. Je voyait bien depuis ma cachette qu'il prenait plaisir à torturer et tuer ses pauvres personnes. Je ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas moi aussi.' a-t-elle rajouté avant de rentrer promptement chez elle en tremblant de peur. Des propos terrifiants qui mettent enfin à jour la véritable nature d'Harry Potter._

_Suite à cela, lors de la déclaration de presse du ministère, le premier ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a déclaré: 'Le ministère de la magie prend cette affaire très au sérieux. Les actes qu'a commis aujourd'hui Harry Potter sont inqualifiables d'autant plus que nous avons la certitude qu'il n'a pas agit sous influence de l'impérium. Harry Potter s'est rendu coupable de nombreux meurtres et actes de tortures et barbarie. Par la même il s'est ouvertement déclaré comme un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et je vous assure que ce ne sont là qu'une infime partie des faits qui lui sont reprochés. Sachez donc qu'à compté de cet instant Harry Potter est recherché pour haute trahison, mangemorgia, meurtres, actes de tortures et espionnage. Aillez l'assurance que le ministère met en œuvre tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le retrouver. Si vous avez la moindre information sur l'endroit où pourrait se cacher Harry Potter, si vous le voyez quelque part, signalez le au ministère dans les plus brefs délais. Nous vous déconseillons fortement de tenter de l'appréhender vous-même. Harry Potter est un homme extrêmement dangereux, il n'hésitera pas à tuer si il le faut plutôt que de se rendre. Il est donc préférable de laisser les aurors, qui ont la compétence nécessaire pour ce genre de criminels, se charger de mettre Harry Potter hors d'état de nuire. Nos pensées ce soir seront pour les familles des victimes à qui nous promettons de tout faire pour que ces crimes ne restent pas impunis.' Il n'est plus qu'à espérer que le ministère ne face pas preuve l'incompétence dont il est coutumier depuis le début du conflit et qu'Azkaban accueille bientôt un nouveau pensionnaire dans ses cellules._

_Ce qui est certain à l'heure actuelle c'est que nous n'avons pas finis d'entendre parlé d'Harry Potter. Lui qui mieux que quiconque mérite le plus son nouveau surnom 'Le Traître'._

_C'était un article de votre dévouée journaliste de terrain,_

_Rita Skeeter. » _

Juste au dessus le l'article se trouve une photo d'Harry Potter prise lors du raid. Elle montre à la perfection l'image qui a été décrite de lui dans l'article. Froid, cruel et de la folie tentée au fond du regard. Si avec une photo pareille la population ne le considère pas comme un dangereux criminel fou à lié il y avait un problème.

Je repose la Gazette des Sorciers sur la table. Peu importe que les sorciers le prennent pour une bête sanguinaire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, moi je sais ce que j'ai vu au Chemin de Traverse, un combattant impressionnant et magnifique. Hier il s'est apporté le respect et la reconnaissance des mangemorts et des favoris qui ne l'avaient pas encore acceptés. Le ministère aura beau dire tout ce qu'il veut pour le faire passer pour un monstre aux yeux de tous, mais avec encore quelques raids comme celui là et les jeunes viendront de plus en plus nombreux pour rejoindre les rangs du Lord pour être à ses cotés juste par son charisme.

À suivre…

Voilà j'ai pris le temps d'écrire ce sixième chapitre avant mes examens. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Sans plus attendre un grand merci à mes lecteurs et mes reviewers. Mes stats et les commentaires que vous me laissez me font toujours très plaisir .

Je suis assez chargée en ce moment vu que j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes révisions mais je pense que je pourrai écrire les deux prochains chapitres avant les vacances de noël maintenant que j'ai commencer à reprendre un rythme d'écriture un peu plus soutenu.

En attendant je ne serai pas contre un bon petit tas de review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ou de la fic ou juste pour me laisser un petit commentaire comme ça .

À bientôt.


	7. Des prémices d'attraction

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 7: Des prémices d'attraction.

_« Draco,_

_Je t'attend dans dix minutes dans mon bureau._

_Ne soit pas en retard._

_Harry Potter. »_

Je relit encore une fois le message que j'ai dans les mains. Simple, clair et précis. Potter ne s'est pas embarrassé de détails. Ce n'est pas du tout que je pense mériter plus d'égards que quatre pauvres petites lignes écrites à la va vite sur un bout de parchemin mais quelques renseignements de plus aurait pu être nécessaires. Je ne demande pas grand-chose mais ce n'est quand même pas un détail superflu de me dire où se trouve son bureau quand même. Et puis d'abord depuis quand il a un bureau celui là? Depuis que c'est un favori? Merci de l'info mais je m'en souvenais. Je sais que j'ai longtemps eu du mal mais j'ai fini par intégrer cette information. Bon je ferai bien de bouger de là parce que mine de rien je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin planter au beau milieu d'un couloir en pleine conversation avec moi-même et à m'énerver tout seul.

Bon pour commencer, trouver le bureau de Potter. Arg! Il va falloir que je demande à un elfe de m'indiquer le chemin! C'est pas possible se que ce casse-pieds peut arriver à me faire faire. Moi Drago Malfoy demander de l'aide à un serviteur, on aura tout vu. Allez quand faut y aller faut y aller. On lève la main et on claque dans les doigts.

- Maître Malfoy a appelé l'elfe Tika?

- À ton avis.

Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce qu'elle croit qu'en fait c'est mon hobby secret de claquer dans les doigts tout seul dans les couloir sans aucunes raisons. Ces créatures sont vraiment immondes en plus de poser des questions stupides, sans parler de cette voix couinante et insupportable. Et puis c'est quoi ce nom?! Tika, c'est d'un ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que Tika peut faire pour vous servir, maître?

- Dis moi où se trouve le bureau d'Harry Potter et plus vite que ça. Je suis pressé.

- Oui maître. Il se trouve au troisième étage, deux portes après le tableau du dragon des tunnels.

Et c'est partit pour trois étages et un labyrinthe de couloirs à franchir en moins de deux minutes. Je suis un jeune homme en pleine possession de mes moyens après tout alors je peut le faire…

'toc toc'

- Tu es en retard.

… Ou pas.

- Je suis désolé.

Outch! La fierté en prend un coup là. Et l'autre idiot qui se marre. Il a l'intention de s'arrêter un jour?

- Heu monsieur.

C'est que ça commence à devenir long son petit délire là.

- Monsieur!

Enfin il se calme. C'est pas trop tôt.

- Ha oui. Assied-toi.

- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur?

- Par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Harry.

- D'accord.

C'est vraiment quelque un d'étrange. Il pourrait profiter de sa position. C'est son droit d'attendre du respect de la part de ses subordonnés après tout. Surtout de ma part au vue de notre passé commun. Mais au lieu de ça il se montre amical avec moi alors qu'il ne le fait pas avec les autres. Et puis c'est quoi ce petit sourire… tendre? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je dois délirer là. Quoique ça le rend vraiment mignon. Il est plutôt pas mal maintenant qu'il ne porte plus ses loques habituelles de Poudlard. Ses nouvelles tenues sont bien plus élégantes, et moulantes… … … oh non ne me dites pas que je suis en train de fantasmer sur Potter!! Pas ça! Pas à moi! Et surtout pas lui! Tous sauf lui! Quoique peut être pas tous parce que Weasmoche serai vraiment pire, de toute façon il est mort celui-là, mais là n'est pas la question. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça…. Si si il y en a une, il faut juste que je réfléchisse un peu... La fatigue! Voilà c'est tout simple, on a eu des séances d'entraînement intensif ces derniers jours et je fatigue et donc je délire un peu et après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux. Voilà CQFD! Non mais vraiment, moi, Drago Malfoy, fantasmer -et encore le mot est fort- sur Pot…

- DRAGO MALFOY!!

- Hein? Quoi?

- Ça va bientôt faire dix minutes que je t'appelle.

Oups.

- Ah oui. Désolé.

- Un Malfoy qui fait des excuses. Décidément je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire.

- Moi aussi.

Oui souris-moi encore… Tais-toi Drago!!

- Tu devais être bien empêtré dans tes pensées.

- C'est vrai…

- Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait penser à passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu te souviens de Mathias Morias?

- L'auror qui transmet des informations aux Astériens, qui eux cherchent à briser les alliances que le Lord cherche à mettre en place avec d'autres peuples, c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

- Il a été mis hors d'état de nuire?

- Pas encore. Il a été blessé lors d'une attaque et depuis il a été impossible de l'approcher à l'hôpital. Mais il en est sorti hier soir et comme nous avons dû passer des tonnes de paperasse en revue pour le démasquer je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller lui rendre une petite visite tous les deux histoire de lui faire douloureusement et définitivement comprendre notre façon de voir les choses. Qu'en dis-tu?

Que répondre à ça? D'un coté je peut choisir de rester au château ou mes entraînements quotidiens consistent à me transformer en loque humaine accro aux potions anti-courbatures. Et d'un autre coté je vais avec lui mettre une raclée à ce fichu auror qui m'aura collé une migraine d'enfer avec toutes les recherches qu'on a dû faire et faire un pas de plus vers la montée en grade.

- Ok. Quand partons-nous?

- Que penses-tu de maintenant?

- C'est parfait.

- Très bien. Vas te mettre en tenue de combat. On se rejoint dans le hall d'entrée dès que tu es prêt.

- D'accord.

Il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer, un retard dans la journée est déjà un de trop pour moi, un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard. Je suis quand même vraiment excité à l'idée de faire cette mission avec Potter, ou plutôt Harry puisqu'il veut que je l'appelle comme ça maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas excité à cause de lui. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sorti du château depuis plus de deux semaines, c'est tout. Il ne faut vraiment pas chercher quoi que ce soit d'autre là-dessous. Non mais franchement moi et Harry? Laissez-moi rire. De toute façon il est trop… enfin pas assez… On irait pas ensemble quoi! Et de toute façon il ne me plait même pas donc la question ne se pose même pas, voilà tout. Fin de la discussion intérieure.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comment je m'habille moi? Chic et sophistiqué ou class et décontracté? Encore un dilemme à résoudre, ce que c'est compliqué d'être un symbole sexuel mine de rien. Allez c'est parti pour un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, une chemise blanche presque transparente ET moulante, des bottes noires en peau de dragon et une cape noire brodée d'argent. Je suis par-fait. Élégant mais à la fois tellement sexy. On n'oublie surtout pas la baguette magique à la ceinture, la dague dans botte droite, le poignard dans la poche cachée de la cape et les potions de base de guérison et d'explosion -à ne surtout pas confondre dans le feu de l'action. Je suis prêt.

On dirai qu'Harry m'attend déjà. Je me demande comment il va réagir en me voyant. Non pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça mais c'est par pure curiosité.

- Me voilà. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère?

- Non. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Wow ce regard… apparemment j'ai parfaitement bien choisi ma tenue vestimentaire. J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'il détaille mon corps. Il faut que je reprenne contenance par Salazar!

- Ce que tu vois te plait?

Et un Potter tout rouge surpris en séance de matage! Un! Alors on ne sait plus quoi dire, hein?!

- Disons que tu manque pas d'atouts en ta faveur.

Bon il n'a pas complètement perdu contenance mais je n'est pas dit mon dernier mot. Vas-tu réussir à résister à mon sourire ravageur? Hin hin hin! Apparemment pas!

- Arrête ça!

- Arrêter quoi?

- Fait pas l'innocent et dépêche-toi de me suivre, on a du boulot.

Mais c'est qu'il devient farouche quand il est tout gêné. Mais j'y pense Potter serai attiré par les hommes. Harry Potter gay! Ça aurait fait scandale si ça s'était su du temps où tout le monde sorcier le glorifiait. D'ailleurs il est ou l'ancien héros national? Mais il s'en va sans moi!!

- Hé! Ne part pas sans moi!! Attend!

À suivre…

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé!

Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette fic. J'avais annoncé dans le dernier chapitre que je publierai deux chapitres avant les vacances, je ne peux que constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé l'inspiration nécessaire à l'écriture une fois mes exams terminés. Encore une fois toutes mes excuses et je vous informe que le prochain chapitre est d'hors et déjà en cours d'écriture.

Je vous remercie aussi pour vos review et pour continuer à lire ma fic, c'est très encourageant pour moi étant donné que c'est ma toute première fic à chapitres aussi longue.

Que dire de plus sinon que j'attend vos review auxquelles je me ferai un plaisir de répondre!


	8. 17 rue de la Chaudronnerie

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 8: 17 rue de la Chaudronnerie.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la rue où habite notre cible. Le quartier populaire où il vit ne me provoque que du dédain. Les maisons se suivent bâties sur le même modèle et la nuit tombante ne rend l'endroit que plus sinistre. Nous avançons en silence depuis près d'une demi heure. Nous avons préféré transplanner à la sortie de la petite ville sorcière de Rosevertt pour ne pas nous faire repérer et je ne suis pas peu content que nous arrivions enfin à destination. La rue de la Chaudronnerie ne semble pas faire l'objet d'une protection particulière mais nous préférons rester prudents, depuis le début de la guerre la population sorcière a tendance à devenir quelque peu paranoïaque et à user et abuser des sorts de protections et autres pièges.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le numéro 17. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes hormis une au ré de chaussée qui semble provenir du salon. Harry me fait signe de le suivre et après nous être assurés que personne ne nous espionnait nous atteignons la porte d'entrée baguette à la main. Harry jette un dernier regard aux alentours avant de frapper le plus doucement possible à la porte en veillant à rester dans l'ombre pour cacher nos visages.

- Oui? Qui est là?

Je décide de répondre alors que mon partenaire se tiens près à passer à l'action.

- Mr Morias? Je suis André McNeal et voici mon collègue Georges Adams, nous vous apportons un message urgent du ministre de la magie. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser entrer?

- Bien sûr. Tout de suite.

Le bruit de la serrure résonne à mes oreilles alors que je lève à mon tour ma baguette. La poignée s'abaisse et la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au front dégarni et au ventre bedonnant.

- Je vous en pris entr… Mais qui…

Avant que l'homme est pu esquisser le moindre geste Harry lui lance un stupefix. Il le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol et tire le corps à l'intérieur de la maison et je referme la porte derrière nous. Harry abandonne le corps de l'auror dans l'entrée pour aller fermer les rideaux et nous partons en exploration dans la maison pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre. Tout est heureusement vide et nous retournons auprès de notre prisonnier qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je contemple cette masse mole étendu au sol. Les aurors ne sont-ils pas sensés se tenir en bonne forme physique? C'est à se demander comment Harry a réussi à le traîner dans la maison. L'adrénaline peut être.

- On s'installe dans le salon?

- Pourquoi pas. Je lance les sorts de silence et de protection. Je te laisse l'installer puisque tu t'en est si bien sorti tout à l'heure.

Harry me sourit avant de lancer un mobilis corpus et je m'occupe à ce que l'on ne soit pas dérangés pendant nos petites affaires. Quand je retourne au salon Mathias Morias est ligoté magiquement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée allumée et Harry attend tranquillement en faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts.

- Tu veux boire un verre?

- Hum?

- J'ai trouvé du whisky pur feu en t'attendant. Tu en veux?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Harry se lève et nous sert deux verres. Il me tend l'un deux et nous trinquons les yeux dans les yeux. Je sens des picotements remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je m'intéresse rapidement à la décoration -immonde selon mon humble avis d'expert en la matière- de la pièce pour cacher ma gène. Je me sens de plus en plus troublé par lui et cela me perturbe vraiment. Je préfère tout de même couper court à mes pensées, l'endroit n'est vraiment propice à ce genre d'introspection.

- Draco?

- Oui?

- Je te demandais si tu es prêt.

- C'est bon.

Il abaisse à nouveau sa baguette sur l'homme inconscient.

- Enervatum!

- Que… Qui…Qui êtes… vous?

- Oh ça c'est méchant de votre part. Moi qui croyait être connu dans tout le pays. Je suis vexé.

Je regarde amusé Harry prendre une expression boudeuse et porter sa main contre son cœur pour appuyer son air dramatique. L'autre homme le regarde comme s'il était complètement fou. Ce qui est peut être le cas en y réfléchissant.

- Mais comme je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir je vais tout de même vous répondre. Je suis Harry Potter et avec moi je vous présente Draco Malfoy.

- Qu… qu'est.. Ce …que vous me… me vou-voul-lez?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez Mr Morias. Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions. Suis-je assez clair? Ou faut-il que je vous le fasse comprendre par la manière forte?

Potter lève sa baguette et l'amène juste entre les deux yeux de notre victime qui se met immédiatement à loucher sur elle.

- Alors?

- C'est… c'est très c-clair… mon-monsieur.

Semblant satisfait par la réponse Harry s'éloigne à nouveau et reprend son verre en souriant. Il pense peut être lui aussi que l'homme croit s'en sortir vivant si il coopère avec nous. Il est bien stupide. Mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

En venant à Rosevertt nous avons convenu de prendre notre temps pour torturer notre homme. Cela tombe bien parce que je n'est jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de participer à une quelconque séance de torture notre hiérarchie étant trop occupée à nous épuiser au combat. Harry se trouve dans un cas assez similaire car il m'a confié que ces dernières années s'étaient résumées à espionner l'Ordre du Phoenix et à éliminer rapidement et discrètement quiconque était susceptible de l'avoir découvert il n'était donc pas lui non plus familier de ce type de missions. Ce soir allait être en quelque sorte un entraînement pour tous les deux.

Un bruit à coté de moi me sort de mes pensées. Harry vient de reposer son verre vide. Ce geste annonce implicitement le début de notre petite fête. Je finis rapidement mon propre whisky et pose à mon tour mon verre à coté de celui d'Harry. L'homme en face de nous se remet alors à paniquer. Je pense qu'il vient enfin de comprendre qu'il n'y a aucunes chances qu'il finisse cette nuit vivant. Nous le regardons un moment gesticulé sur son fauteuil, essayant de défaire les liens magiques sans succès. Ses cris s'élèvent dans la maison mais nous ne faisons rien pour le faire taire, mes sorts de silence sont on ne peut plus sûr et personne ne pourra l'entendre.

Harry se tourne vers moi avec un sourire en coin et m'invite galamment à commencer les hostilités en s'inclinant légèrement et m'indiquant le chemin de ses bras.

- À vous l'honneur Mr Malfoy.

Son attitude m'amuse assez et je décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Je vous remercie bien Mr Potter.

Je lève à mon tour ma baguette et lance le premier sort aussitôt suivi des hurlements de douleurs de l'auror. Les sorts se succèdent inlassablement. Harry et moi testons tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre sur notre cobaye tout en enchainant les questions. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard alors que le soleil commence à peine à se lever que nous commençons à ressentir une certaine fatigue et décidons que s'en est assez de cet interrogatoire. L'homme qui nous fait face n'est plus qu'une loque recroquevillée au sol et n'a plus rien d'interressant à nous dire. La douleur et l'épuisement l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement et les seuls signes qui nous permettent de voir qu'il est encore en vie sont sa respiration saccadée et les gémissements constants qui sortent de sa bouche. Harry lève une dernière fois sa baguette sur lui et lui lance le sort de la mort ne laissant au sol qu'un corps sans vie. La pièce est envahie quelques secondes par une lumière verte et tout redevient calme et silencieux.

- Rentrons au château maintenant.

Harry me suit à l'extérieur et une fois arrivé au milieu de la rue, lève sa baguette vers la maison puis vers le ciel.

- Maxima bombarda! Morsmordre!

Je contemple un dernier instant la maison qui n'est plus qu'une ruine et la marque des Ténèbres qui la surplombe et nous transplannons directement au château sous le cri de terreur d'une voisine qui venait de sortir voir se qui avait pu provoquer un tel raffut si tôt le matin.

Il fait encore un peu sombre dans cette partie du pays et le besoin de dormir se rappelle plus fortement à nous à chaque pas dans ce dédale de couloirs.

- Et bien Draco c'est ici que l'on se quitte.

Il me sourit paresseusement et je peut constater qu'il a des cernes plus que conséquentes sous les yeux. J'espère que je n'est pas moi aussi cette tête de déterré sinon adieu de titre de plus beau gosse de Poudlard si qui que ce soit me voit dans cet état là.

- En tout cas j'ai passé une bonne soirée

- Moi aussi.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Il se détourne enfin et je m'en vais moi aussi me coucher sur le champs, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil en traînant dans les couloirs. Si nous n'avions pas été aussi fatigués j'aurais bien aimé discuter encore un peu avec lui mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un Hypogriffe en furie et je n'aspire plus qu'à rejoindre ce lieu béni qu'est mon lit. Et en plus je dois me lever dans à peine quatre heures alors autant ne pas perdre de temps.

À suivre…

Huitième chapitre fini!!

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

En tout cas un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et lecteurs. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt.


	9. Que de réalisations

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 9: Que de réalisations!

Tellement de choses ont été bouleversées dans ma vie ces dernières semaines et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est en bien ou en mal. Toute ma vie, ma famille m'a enseigné à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par extension à haïr les sangs de bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang. J'ai toujours adhéré à ces principes et c'est encore le cas, là n'es pas la question. Mon problème en réalité est une plaie que je traîne depuis mon entrée à Poudlard: Harry Potter.

Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu. Il aura vraiment été un plaie pour moi durant toute ma scolarité. Il m'exécrait à être considéré en permanence comme un héros depuis sa « victoire » sur le Lord Noir étant bébé. Je me l'était imaginé arrogant et vantard de cet « exploit » et pourtant la première fois que je l'ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse je ne l'ai même pas reconnu tellement il paraissait timide et frêle. Tu parles d'une entrée en matière! Et quand je veux me rapprocher de lui comme me l'avait demandé -ou ordonné selon le point de vue- père, cet espèce d'avorton m'envoi balader pour rester avec les miséreux et autres bouseux de Griffondors. J'ai bien faillit en hurler de frustration une fois arrivé dans mon dortoir. Mais je me suis retenu bien entendu, ça n'aurait tout de même pas été digne d'un Malfoy.

Suite à cela mes interaction avec Potter ont toujours été des plus inamicales: en quelque sorte un subtil mélange d'insultes, de bagarres et de duels somme toute divertissant sauf lorsque c'était en ma défaveur mais bon ça c'était rare -comme quoi ça sert de se traîner deux armoires à glaces derrière soi en permanence.

Six années de confrontation et de rapports haineux. Je ne pourrai pas mieux résumer ma relation avec Potter durant notre vie à Poudlard.

Et quand, après avoir réussi à échapper au Lord un nombre incalculable de fois et par je ne sais quel miracle pendant des années, le-garçon-qui-n'en-a-toujours-fait-qu'à-sa-tête tombe enfin dans mes filets, que je le ramène au château bien au frais dans un cachot humide et que j'entreprend de l'humilier un peu, j'apprend que finalement celui-ci est dans notre camps et qu'il est un favori. Ne cherchez pas à suivre la logique,il n'y en a pas. Mais après tout ce garçon a toujours été un emmerdeur de première alors pourquoi être étonné de ce revirement de situation -encore inexpliqué aujourd'hui soit dit en passant.

Donc pour que tout soit bien clair, en résumé ça donne: j'ai haït Potter pendant six ans, je l'ai mis au fer pendant trois jours, j'ai cru que ma vie allait s'achever dans d 'atroces souffrances en l'espace d'une minute. Et maintenant?

Le voilà le cœur du problème.

Maintenant ou est-ce que j'en suis? Je ne vais apparemment pas mourir après de longues heures de tortures sous sa baguette d'ici peu et Potter est récemment devenu Harry. Et je ne sais pas se qui me terrifie le plus, d'avoir tiré un trait si facilement sur des années de haine et de rancœur ou le fait que cette nouvelle relation qui s'est installée entre moi et Harry me paraisse si naturelle. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à apprécier autant la compagnie de celui qui était encore mon pire ennemi il y a de cela quelques semaines?

Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais parfaitement que m'adapter à cette nouvelle situation est une condition essentielle à ma survie et au maintien de mon rang. Mais ce sont mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Harry qui sont troubles au point que je ne sais plus ce qu'il représente pour moi.

C'est un favori donc mon supérieur hiérarchique, et de ce fait je lui doit obéissance. Et ce même si ça m'arrache un peu la gorge de devoir l'avouer mais j'ai fini par m'y faire.

C'est aussi un très bon combattant et une personne intelligente qui a su attirer mon respect à chacune de nos rencontres et missions ensembles.

Tout ça est relativement clair pour moi mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est cette sensation étrange que je ressent au fond de moi à chaque fois que je suis près de lui ou que je pense tout simplement à lui. Cela va largement au-delà du simple sentiment d'amitié qui s'est récemment installé entre nous. Par ce qu'une amitié avec Harry Potter, mangemort de première rang, ça ne se refuse pas et c'est même une des meilleures choses qui pouvaient m'arriver. Mais cette impression de sentir ma belle assurance fondre comme neige au soleil en sa présence et de me transformer en collégienne atteinte d'un béguin -ou pire en Poufsouffle!- ce n'était vraiment pas souhaité au programme.

J'admet ressentir du désir pour Harry. Après tout maintenant qu'il ne porte plus ses loques dignes d'un Weasley et ses horribles lunettes, il faudrait être aveugle pour manquer son corps athlétique et affolant. Qui aurait pu croire que l'avorton de 11 ans se transformerai en un dieu vivant à 17 ans? Je ne sais pas si c'est du aux entraînement de quidditch ou au combats mais le résultat est bel et bien là. Un corps musclé mais sans excès, les abdominaux bien dessinés, des fesses rebondies, une chute de reins vertigineuse et ne parlons même pas de son… enfin de ses… enfin il a l'air gâté par la nature. -Il fait bien chaud tout d'un coup-. Son visage aussi est séduisant maintenant qu'il s'est débarrassé de ses binocles. On peut enfin voir ses yeux émeraudes et son regard, ma foi, envoûtant. Le résultat est sans appel, il est physiquement impossible de ne pas être attiré par lui.

De toute façon se n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà eu un quelconque problème à regarder du coté de la gente masculine auparavant. Il n'y a aucun drame à cela. Harry est séduisant. Je suis réceptif à son charme. Je ne serai pas contre une aventure avec lui si l'occasion se présentait.

Tout ça c'est bien beau mais ça n'explique toujours pas le syndrome de Poufsoufflisation dont je souffre.

Après cette petite analyse intérieure -qui, bien qu'inquiétante pour mon état mental mais admissible tant que personne ne l'apprend, reste des plus instructive- je peux affirmer que j'obéit, respecte, apprécie et désire Harry. En aucun cas je ne ressent quoi que ce soit d'autre à son égard. Je ne peux quand même pas… non! Quelle idée ridicule! Je suis avant tout un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne tombent pas stupidement amoureux. Et d'ailleurs je ne l'aime pas donc comme ça tout est réglé.

Non mais quel cliché ce serait en plus. Tomber amoureux de son supérieur hiérarchique c'est bien trop banal pour une personne unique comme moi. Non pas qu'Harry soit banal, loin de là, il est beau comme un dieu, intelligent et avec une bonne situation pour couronner le tout. Mais de là à en déduire que je suis amoureux. C'est ri-di-cu-le…

Parce que si je l'aimais penser qu'il n'y aura probablement jamais rien entre nous me déprimerai et ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, je suis d'excellente humeur, tout va bien… et je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise foi non plus! Enfin pas beaucoup…

Ah, ce que je peux adorer ces petites analyses intérieures qui laissent encore plus dans le trouble qu'on ne l'était au départ. Je me questionne sur la manière dont Harry a réussi à mettre le bazar dans ma vie et je me retrouve à disserter sur le pourquoi du comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Par Salazard! Je l'ai dit! C'est pas possible! Pourquoi moi?

Je. Suis. Maudit.

À suivre…

Voilà le neuvième chapitre de terminé!

Je sais que vous l'avez attendu un certain temps mais j'approche à grand pas de ma période d'exam et je manque de temps pour me consacrer à mes fics.

Comme toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs

Sinon ce chapitre vous a plu? Laissez-moi un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	10. Qu'estce que je vais bien pouvoir faire

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 10: Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?

- McNair est complètement malade pour nous faire bosser comme ça! J'ai mal partout! Non mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas un seul petit…

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je pourrai peut-être aller le voir et lui demander s'il veut sortir avec moi tout simplement.

- muscle d'épargné. Il y en a même que je n'avais pas conscience de posséder c'est pour dire. À ce rythme là on ne risque pas…

Non, notre relation est bien trop jeune pour passer directement au stade supérieur. Il y aurai une trop grande probabilité que je me fasse jeter de toute manière.

- faire de vieux os, je te le dit. Je veux bien que l'on soit en période de guerre et que nous n'avons pas assez d'expérience au combat mais quand même trois heures de combats rapprochés suivi de…

Lui faire du rentre dedans direct serai décidément une très mauvaise idée. Il va falloir que j'agisse avec plus de subtilité. Et que j'ouvre l'œil aussi. J'ai quand même pas mal de concurrence.

- quatre heures de duels intensifs, et tout presque non-stop! Le ministère n'aura bientôt plus besoin de nous envoyer des bataillons d'aurors on sera bien trop crevés pour pouvoir se défendre. Quand je pense que demain l'entraînement reprend à six heures du matin, je sent que je vais bientôt…

J'ai bien vu leur petit manège à ces chacals. Ils essaient de se mettre dans son lit pour espérer monter en grade. Mais je ne laisserai pas l'homme que j'aime me passer entre les doigts.

- craquer. Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour rester encore debout Draco, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me restera assez de forces pour décoller de cette chaise et me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre quand on aura fini…

J'ai peut être ma chance avec lui puisqu'il me semble qu'il est attiré par les hommes. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a regardé les fesses de deux ou trois garçons lorsqu'il est venu voir comment se passaient nos entraînements il y a de cela quelques jours. Et après tout je suis plus beau et plus séduisant que n'importe quel homme ou femme, alors pourquoi ne me regarderai t'il pas moi?

- de manger. Quoiqu'il n'y en a pas mal qui sont dans des états pires que le mien. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Milicen par exemple. Je ne savais pas que Théo savait lancer des sorts de pustules aussi puissants, il ne se met pas souvent en colère celui-là mais c'est peut-être…

Il va falloir que j'agisse avec tact. Tout d'abord je vais vérifier qu'il est bel et bien gay ou bi, et potentiellement attiré par moi. Mais comment faire sans avoir une attitude trop suspecte?

- mieux après tout. Rappelles-moi de ne jamais lui chercher de noises. Je suis bien trop beau pour finir défiguré par des pustules jaunâtres ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Blaise, on essai de manger là au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de ça je t'en serai fortement reconnaissant. Ah moins bien sûr que tu ne tiennes à rejoindre Milicen à l'infirmerie.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est bon calmes-toi Marcus, et profites-en pour ranger ta baguette parce qu'avec ta tête de déterré t'es pas vraiment crédible.

- Parce que tu crois être mieux avec tes trois poches de cernes sous chaque oeils?

-Sûrement pas. Bon Draco qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Ah oui! J'ai entendu dire que…

Il vaut mieux que je soit le plus discret possible. Même si l'homosexualité est bien acceptée chez les sorciers, je sais que mon père préfèrerait que j'épouse une femme. Je sais que si j'épousais un homme il ne serait pas non plus contre si il est de bonne famille mais je doute qu'Harry Potter soit en bonne position sur sa liste de gendres idéaux potentiels.

- la semaine prochaine on va commencer à étudier les tactiques de combats. Je sens que ça va me plaire ce cours là, et puis on aura un peut moins de cours de combats comme ça, on pourra se…

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais l'inviter quelque part pour une sortie entre amis comme ça je vais pouvoir tâter le terrain. Et s'il est réceptif, ce que j'espère plus que tout, je pourrai passer à la phase supérieure. Mais je vais y aller doucement quand même, je ne veux pas faire le moindre faux pas.

- reposer un peu. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, mon père veut que je rentre au manoir ce week-end. Je crois qu'il veut me présenter je ne sais quelle fille de bonne famille. Tu sais tant qu'elle est jolie et douée au lit, ça me va! Mon pauvre Draco je sens que le temps béni du célibat va bientôt être…

Je vais y aller tout en douceur, tout en prenant garde à ce que personne ne se mette en travers de mon chemin. Et puis, je suis un Malfoy. Ce que je veux, je l'obtient. Et par Salazar, je le veux!

- de l'histoire ancienne. Tu vas voir, on va bientôt se retrouver avec femme et enfants avant même d'avoir pu comprendre se qui nous arrive. Enfin bon, il fallait s'y attendre maintenant que nous sommes…

Je trouverai bien un moyen de l'attirer à moi. Je vais le séduire et le faire tomber amoureux de moi sans le forcer. Je ne veux pas l'avoir contre sa volonté, non, je le veux tout entier, cœur, corps et âme.

- majeurs. Tu penses que tes parents vont te demander d'épouser Pansy? J'espère pour toi que non. Épouser tête de bulldog, non mais t'imagine un peu…

Et voilà que je repasse en mode guimauve. Il est plus que temps que je passe à l'action.

- l'horreur! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco?… Draco!… Draco!!!

- Hein?

- Tu m'écoutes ou je suis en train de monologuer tout seul comme un con depuis tout à l'heure?

- Mais oui je t'écoute Blaise.

J'en était où moi? Ah oui! Le problème va être pour trouver un moment où je vais pouvoir me retrouver seul avec lui sans personne pour nous déranger. En semaine ce n'est pas possible, trop de cours pour moi et lui enchaîne les missions. Ce week-end peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse se libérer. Ou pas pour moi en tout cas. Non! Je dois rester positif. Je lui enverrai un message demain dès que j'aurai un instant de libre pour lui demand-Aïe!!

- Aïe!! Non mais ça va pas bien te me pincer comme ça?!? Tu veux mourir c'est ça!

- Pas spécialement mais c'est gentil de ta part de t'en inquiéter. Et maintenant crache le morceau.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de ce qui te prend la tête au point d'ignorer superbement ton meilleur ami ici présent.

- Rien qui te regarde.

- Oh! Je suis blessé.

Ce type est irrécupérable.

- Arrête ton théâtre Blaise.

- Je suis sérieux Draco. T'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu as l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

C'est vraiment mon meilleur ami. Blaise est une des rares personnes à arriver à voir au travers de mon masque. Quoique aujourd'hui il a été plutôt long à la détente. La fatigue sûrement, il a une de ces têtes, il ferrait peur à un épouventard.

- T'en fait pas Blaise. Je suis en train de mettre au point un plan de géni pour obtenir le quelque chose qui me préoccupe.

- Tu vas pas m'en parler c'est ça?

- Pas encore Blaise. Et pas ici en tout cas.

Sur ce je jette un regard qui tue tout même ce qui est déjà mort aux quelques idiots qui écoutaient notre conversation si 'discrètement' pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Ils ne sont pas prêt de le deviner, hé hé.

- Très bien je capitule pour le moment. Mais j'arriverai à te tirer les vers du nez un jour ou l'autre. En attendant je suis complètement claqué, je vais me coucher.

Pour dire vrai-je suis dans le même état que Blaise et nous quittons tous les deux le réfectoire direction l'aile du château où se trouvent nos chambres. Le trajet se fait en silence, nous n'avons vraiment plus la force de parler. Ni de penser d'ailleurs.

- Bon ben bonne nuit Drac'.

Je le regarde surprit. Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivé à destination, je commence littéralement à dormir debout.

- 'Nuit Blaise.

Je me traîne dans ma chambre plutôt que je n'y entre et me dirige vers la douche en semant mes habits sur le trajet. Une douche rapide et un bas de pyjamas d'enfilé plus tard, je m'écroule sur mon lit vidé de mes dernières forces. Je réfléchirai à Harry un autre jour, j'ai une journée chargée demain et la nuit va être courte.

À suivre…

Ouf ça y est le chapitre 10 est fini. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de l'écrire.

Tout d'abord merci à tous de continuer à me lire et de m'envoyer vos commentaires.

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Je vais essayer de ne pas tarder pour écrire le prochain chapitre mais avec mes révisions et les exams, j'en ai encore pour deux semaines, après je serai plus régulière pour poster les autres chapitres.


	11. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire

**Mais ils furent tous dupés.**

Chapitre 11: Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Harry. Si je t'ai invité ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Non, je te rassure, ce n'est rien de grave. En fait, je voulais que l'on soit seul tout les deux parce que ce que je veux te dire va peut être changer nos vies. Ce que je veux te dire est capital et… et… Bordel de merde!!

Calmes-toi Draco. Respires. Tu es là comme un crétin devant la glace à débiter ton discours tout en prenant bien soin de tourner autour du pot. Soit. Mais-gardes-ton-calme. Je sais que tu es stressé par le rendez-vous que tu as donné à Harry pour cet après midi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre ton sang froid comme ça.

- Harry. Tu doit sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai donné rendez-vous dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

Mais pourquoi je l'ai invité là-bas d'ailleurs. Il va me prendre pour un idiot. Un parc! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter dans un parc!? Et pourquoi pas au jardin d'enfant tant que j'y suis. Et maintenant c'est trop tard pour changer puisqu'il a accepté.

- Harry. Si je t'ai convié à me rejoindre dans ce lieu, c'est car je dois d'annoncer une chose capital pour nous deux.

Draco je te rappelle que c'est un rendez-vous pour te déclarer pas pour préparer je ne sais qu'elle mission top secrète. On reprend.

- Harry. Depuis que tu as officiellement rejoint le camps des Ténèbres, notre relation à beaucoup évolué. Nous étions ennemis, puis alliés et maintenant amis. Et je te rassure je ne considère absolument pas ça comme un mal, bien au contraire. En réalité je me demandais si tu… si nous… Je n'y arriverai jamais!!

Allez respires un bon coup. Ça va venir.

- Harry. Je t'aime. Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Hé hé, il n'y a pas plus direct là. Quoique je pourrai toujours lui sauter dessus. Mais en attendant ça ne vas toujours pas.

- Harry. Nous avons longtemps été ennemis et notre amitié est encore jeune mais crois-tu que nous puissions passer à un stade supérieur tous les deux et commencer une relation plus intime.

N'importe quoi! Je dois sûrement délirer, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Je n'ai pourtant pas de fièvre. Je ne me croyait pas capable de pouvoir débiter autant d'âneries en si peu de temps. Le choixpeau magique s'est trompé à mon arrivée à Poudlard, c'est à Poufsouffle qu'il aurait du m'envoyer… ou sainte mangouste.

- Harry. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrait te dire depuis longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que, depuis que nous sommes amis, mes sentiments envers toi ont beaucoup évolués et je crois, non, je suis sûr que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse tout de suite. Je veux que tu y réfléchisse bien avant de me répondre. Sache juste que je t'aime et que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que nous devenions amants. Mais si tu ne le veux pas alors je te donne ma parole que je ne t'en reparlerai jamais.

Oui? Non? Pff. À force je ne sais même plus si ce que je dit à le moindre sens. Je devrais peut être ne rien faire jusqu'à cet après midi et laisser faire les choses, voir comment cela va se passer.

'toc toc toc'

- Oui? Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur une magnifique femme blonde. Je la regarde s'asseoir élégamment dans un des deux fauteuils présents dans ma chambre et je m'installe face à elle.

- Bonjour Draco, je ne te dérange pas?

- Bonjour maman. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Un thé s'il te plait.

Aussitôt j'appelle un elfe de maison qui s'empresse de nous servir deux tasses fumantes. Je me demande bien pourquoi ma mère est ici, mais la distraction est bienvenue, je commençais sérieusement à avoir la migraine à force de m'inquiéter et tourner en rond comme je le faisais.

- Tu es venue me voir pour un raison précise?

- Je viens juste prendre de tes nouvelles. On ne t'as pas vu depuis longtemps au manoir. Tout se passe bien pour toi?

- Ça va. Je suis un peu fatigué à cause de tous ces entraînements mais à part ça tout va bien.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu avais bien réussi tes dernières missions.

- Oui je fais de mon mieux.

- C'est bien. Les choses se sont enfin arrangée pour notre famille.

- Mais tu n'es pas venue pour me parler de ça, je me trompe?

Le sourire qu'elle m'envoi me conforte dans mon hypothèse.

- Pas uniquement.

- Alors, qu'elle est la véritable raison de ta visite?

- Et bien, vois-tu Draco, tu as maintenant 17 ans et tu es majeur. Avec ton père nous sommes rassurés que tu possèdes une bonne situation au sein des mangemorts, tu sais comme notre situation était difficile après l'arrestation de ton père.

- Je t'en pris maman, arrêtes un peu de tourner autour du pot.

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu es arrivé à un âge où il serait temps de penser au mariage.

Nous y voilà. D'un coté je m'y attendais un peu, c'était une conversation inévitable.

- Je sais.

- As-tu déjà une idée sur la personne avec qui tu voudrais te fiancer? non pas que cela presse mais il est bon d'y penser. Je te force à rien après tout, tu es libre de ton choix mais je t'avouerai qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille serait des plus bienvenue. Cette jeune fille, Pansy Parkinson, semble te trouver à son goût.

- Ola maman! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Oublie Pansy, je ne l'épouserai pas même si elle était le dernier être vivant sur cette planète.

- Vraiment? C'est à ce point? Je reconnais qu'elle possède un physique atypique mais elle est l'héritière d'une grande famille.

- Un 'physique atypique'? Voilà une charmante tournure de phrase pour dire qu'elle ressemble a un bulldog.

- J'en conviens. Mais il reste tout de même plusieurs jeunes filles de bonnes familles qui sont tout à fait charmantes, elles. À moins que…

Oh non. Je sens que la suite va de moins en moins me plaire.

- À moins que tu ne préfères un jeune homme de bonne famille tout à fait charmant.

Reste stoïque Draco. Ne laisse pas passer la moindre émotion.

- Il semblerait que je soit tombée juste. Draco cela faisais bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir comme cela.

- Je ne rougis pas.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Alors comme ça tu préférais un homme… Que penses-tu de Blaise Zambini? Vous vous entendez bien, si je ne m'abuse.

- Blaise est mon meilleur ami maman. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là cette conversation qui ne mènera de toute façon à rien.

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc?… Draco… Aurais-tu déjà jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un?

Je suis maudit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma mère soit aussi intelligente et perspicace? Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je suis devenu tellement rouge qu'elle a compris qu'elle venait de viser juste et elle ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je ne lui aurait pas avoué de qui je suis tombé amoureux. J'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas trop mal.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un a qui je pense…

- De qui s'agit-il?

- …

- Voyons Draco. Quel que soit ton choix je le respecterai. Tu es amoureux de cette personne?

- Oui.

- Qui que se soit je peux l'entendre. Tant que ce n'est pas un Weasley bien entendu.

Son petit trait d'humour à le mérite de me détendre… un peu.

- Non ce n'es pas un de ces rouquins, rassures-toi.

- Et bien tous va bien alors.

- C'est… Je… Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Ça y est, la bombe est lachée. Je suis foutu, c'est la première fois que je laisse ma mère sans voix. Elle va me détester, en parler à mon père et je vais être renié de la famille. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire?

- …

- Maman…?

- C'est… surprenant.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Mais Potter possède une excellente position sociale et financière. C'est un excellent parti, tu as fais un très bon choix.

- Alors tu n'es pas en colère.

- Bien sûr que non voyons. J'ai été un peu surprise mais je ne peux que t'approuver. Ton père par contre, ce sera une autre paire de manches.

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'y a encore rien entre Harry et moi alors autant éviter la crise pour le moment.

- J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez amis maintenant.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si il serait intéressé par plus.

- Voyons Draco! Tu es un des meilleurs partis qui soient. Tu as toutes tes chances. As-tu l'intention de te déclarer bientôt?

- Cet après midi. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

- Soit confiant. Je si certaine que tout va bien se passer.

- Je l'espère.

- Écoutes Draco. Il va falloir que j'y aille maintenant. Essaie de te détendre un peu et ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien à ton père sans ton accord.

- Merci. Au revoir maman.

Nous nous levons tous les deux et je lui ouvre la porte comme tout bon gentleman se doit de le faire pour me retrouver face à un Potter surpris, le poing en l'air visiblement sur le point de frapper à la porte.

- …

- …

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy. Draco.

Je lui répond par un signe de tête. Je ne fais pas assez confiance à ma voix même en étant sur qu'il n'a rien pu entendre de contre conversation au travers de la porte grâce au sort de discretion qui s'y trouve en permanence.

- Je sais que nous avions rendez-vous plus tard mais comme j'ai terminé toute ma paperasse plus tôt que prévu je me suis dit que j'allais venir en avance. Mais apparemment je tombe plutôt mal. Je vais vous laissez alors.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Potter, je m'en allait justement. Draco j'espère te revoir bientôt.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir Mme Malfoy.

- Au revoir.

Ma mère sort et nous nous retrouvons seuls tout les deux dans un silence tendu. Je n'arrive pas à engager la conversation et la sensation d'être une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous ne me quitte pas.

À suivre…

Et oui j'ai décider de jouer dans le sadisme aujourd'hui je coupe le chapitre là, MOUHAHAHAHA !!

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit entre mes exams , ma privation d'ordinateur et avoir été désignée volontaire pour faire des travaux dans un lieux où malheur il n'y pas de connexion Internet, j'ai fait attendre ce chapitre assez longtemps. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il n'attend que vos review poure se finir!!

À bientôt.


	12. Un Potter peut en cacher un autre

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 12: Un Potter peut en cacher un autre.

Je n'avais pas prévu de le voir aussi tôt, je pensais avoir encore quelques heures pour me préparer à cette rencontre. Je suis beaucoup trop nerveux et la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec ma mère n'a absolument pas arrangé les choses. Je suis dans un tel état de stress que j'ai peur de me mettre à bégayer si j'essaie de parler, mais il va bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose, on ne va tout de même pas rester plantés là tous les deux pendant des heures.

- Je viens un peu à l'improviste. Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.

Je ne réagit pas et Harry commence à se diriger vers la porte pour partir.

- Non!

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi. Apparemment mon éclat de voix l'a surpris.

- Je veux dire, restes. Assied-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui. Un thé ça ira.

Nous nous asseyons là même où je me trouvais avec ma mère. Et comme quelques minutes plus tôt un elfe vient nous servir rapidement. Petit à petit je sent que je reprend mon calme et je peux enfin réfléchir à peu près correctement à la situation. Après tout notre rendez-vous est juste avancé, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une crise de panique.

- Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas?

- Non, c'est bon. Mais je croyais que tu devais travailler bien plus tard.

- C'est vrai. Après tout un tas de rapports tout aussi passionnants que la vie des mouches je devais partir en missions à l'extérieur. Mais il pleut alors j'ai annulé. Et me voilà.

Je regarde dehors et en effet il pleut, et pas qu'un peu même. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas remarqué, mais avec la taille de la seule fenêtre de la pièce j'aurai pu passer devant une bonne dizaine de fois sans m'en apercevoir. Les cellules d'Azkaban sont sûrement plus ajourées que les chambres des mangemorts du second rang. C'est à se demander dans quoi peuvent bien dormir ceux du troisième rang. Dans les cachots peut être?

- Le Lord ne va pas t'en vouloir de délaisser tes missions comme ça?

Apparemment pas puisque sa seule réponse consiste à rejeter sa main par-dessus son épaule, signe que les potentielles répercutions à venir ne l'inquiètent pas plus que ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, quelque soit son camps Harry Potter à toujours un coté je m'en foutiste qui lui est propre.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tout va bien pour toi?

- Oui. Entraînements, missions, re-entraînements. J'ai commencé à prendre le rythme.

- Et encore toi tu n'a pas les montagnes de rapports à faire.

- Oui, c'est une corvée dont je n'ai heureusement pas la charge.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Ça me va parfaitement. Ces discutions sans but avec lui me détendent toujours et je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. Je veux profiter un peu plus longtemps de sa présence avant de me faire potentiellement jeter.

Nous continuons à plaisanter encore longtemps, à échanger les derniers ragots qui circulent dans le château. Tout y passe, des missions aux derniers raids, en passant par la stupidité de Fudge et - toujours sur le thème de la débilité profonde - les tout derniers épisodes de « Pansy Parkinson à la chasse au Darco », de grands moments de chasse à l'héritier, que le principal concerné aimerai bien voir se terminer au plus vite.

- En parlant d'elle. Tu ne sais sûrement pas la dernière.

- Pansy? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Une déclaration publique signifiant à tous que je suis sa propriété exclusive et qu'il est donc totalement interdit de m'approcher sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse?

- Pas exactement. Elle est venir me voir pour me parler de quelque chose de très sensible selon elle.

Non. Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle aurait pu remarquer mes sentiments pour Harry? Si c'est le cas cette grue est bien capable d'aller dire à un favoris du Lord d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Draco? Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

- Et bien, étant donné qu'il est de notoriété publique à présent que nous nous entendons bien, cette… heu… demoiselle est venue me demander d'aborder avec toi le sujet de votre futur mariage.

- Hein??

- En qualité de ton futur témoin bien sûr.

- Mais… Mais cette fille est complètement folle! Attend, ça veut dire qu'elle fait réellement courir la rumeur que nous puissions nous marier est sérieusement envisagée?

- Oui.

- Je la hais.

- Vraiment? Pourtant d'après ses propres termes: « Drakichou et moi nous entendons tellement bien. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je peux affirmer sans le moindre doute que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »

- …

Là je suis sur le cul. Si je n'était pas déjà assis je me serai étalé par terre depuis longtemps. Et l'autre brun en face de moi qui se paie ouvertement ma tête. Quoi qu'il y a de quoi entre 'Drakichou' et le coup des âmes sœurs, si ça ne me concernait pas d'aussi près ça me ferai moi aussi beaucoup rire. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal dans ma vie pour mériter un tel châtiment? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à parler mariages en ce moment?

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'air.

- De quoi tu parles?

- De mariage. Entre Pansy qui veut m'épouser et ma mère qui veux que je me marie. Je suis cerné.

- C'est ce dont vous parliez avant que j'arrive?

- Oui.

Je rêve ou il s'est assombri tout d'un coup. Peut être qu'il est jaloux. Ou peut être que je prend mes rêves pour la réalité. Malheureusement cette dernière hypothèse semble la plus logique. D'un autre coté je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi il vient de passer de la crise de fou rire au froid arctique en si peu de temps.

- Et tu vas te marier alors?

Sa voix est distante, sans sa chaleur habituelle. Comme s'il cherchait à se protéger.

- L'idée d'un beau et grand mariage plaît beaucoup à ma mère, et je suis à l'âge où l'on se préoccupe de se genre de choses mais pour le moment je ne suis même pas fiancé. Et puis avec qui de toute façon?

- Je sais pas.

Est-ce qu'il serait réellement jaloux? Il y a eu cette tristesse dans ses yeux pendant un instant. Peut être que je devrais tenter ma chance finalement. Mais comment? Et si je me trompais complètement? Non, je ne dois pas renoncer, je ne le peux pas, je le regretterai sinon.

- Harry.

Il lève la tête vers moi mais aucun son ne sort. Son regard est interrogateur mais il ne dit rien et me laisse du temps. Il a du remarquer mon soudain état de nervosité. J'ai les mains moites et le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Ces phrases toutes faites, aussi idiotes que certaines puissent être, se sont effacées de ma mémoire. Je crois que pour une fois je vais devoir agir avant de réfléchir et me laisser aller.

Je me lève lentement et me met face à Harry, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Il me regarde curieusement et toujours sans un mot je m'assois face à lui sur ses genoux. Je ne cherche même pas à analyser mon comportement et passe mes bras sur ses épaules. Mon visage se rapproche du sien, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que…

Avant qu'il n'ai pu poser sa question, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces et sucrées. Harry reste immobile un instant puis commence peu à peu à répondre au baiser. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et se resserrent dans mon dos. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, d'un passage de ma langue ses lèvre s'entres ouvrent et je peut alors mener plus loin mon exploration. Mes mains remontent le long de sa nuque pour saisir quelques mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts.

Puis, petit à petit, je détache ma bouche de la sienne. Je continue à déposer quelques baisers très légers sur ses lèvre et m'écarte enfin pour le regarder. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me ravit, il a le souffle court, les joues et les lèvres rouges, et les yeux dilatés. Ça me donne envie de me jeter sur lui a nouveau mais je me retiens.

- Draco…

Hummm. Il a murmuré mon prénom comme un gémissement et je peux voir dans ses yeux du désir et de l'amour. Mais bientôt son regard se fait moins flou et il semble se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Lui, assis les mains posées sur mes fesses, et moi, à cheval sur ses cuisses. La position est plus qu'équivoque et Harry se met soudain à rougir comme jamais je ne l'avais vu rougir de ma vie.

- Draco, je… j'ai… j'ai du travail… du travail qui m'attend… Tu sais… tous ces rapports…

Il se dégage maladroitement d'en dessous de moi en rougissant encore plus et me sortant sa pauvre excuse à deux mornilles et je ne peux que le regarder s'enfuir plutôt que sortir de ma chambre.

Je regarde fixement la porte fermée par laquelle il est parti et un sourire étire mes lèvres en réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'éclate d'un rire joyeux. En fait il n'a pas fuit parce qu'il me rejette. Harry Potter n'a jamais eu de véritables relations avec qui que ce soit à Poudlard - Cho Chang ne rentrant vraiment pas en compte. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. En fait il a eu peur et…

- Il est timide.

À suivre…

Ouf! Ce chapitre est enfin terminé. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de démarrage et puis un soir je l'ai écrit d'une traite!! Par contre vous avez du l'attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu parce que je n'avais pas mon ordinateur à porté de main à ce moment là.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, comme toujours ça m'a fait énormément plaisir . Et merci aussi à tous en général pour continuer à me lire.

Dans la continuité de mon grand moment d'inspiration le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt. Je le posterai dans une semaine alors en attendant laissez-moi plein de review, vous savez avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche!!

À bientôt!


	13. L'art et la manière

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 13: L'art et la manière.

Vous sentez cette odeur? Ce parfum qui semble émaner de chaque parcelles de mon être. Vous ne le sentez vraiment pas? Étrange, parce que moi je ne sent que ça depuis ces derniers jours. Ça sent la frustration à plein nez. Normal. Je suis frustré!

Pourtant il ne devrait pas y avoir de quoi. Mais apparemment demander à Harry Potter de se comporter, au moins une fois dans sa vie, comme le commun des mortels est trop demander. Car oui, il s'agit d'Harry Potter, il est toujours question de lui ces temps-ci de toute façon.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours je vivait un rêve. Je me revoie encore, l'embrasser avec passion, la douceur de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, sa langue caressant la mienne, ses mains dans mon dos et même plus bas. Et puis son regard d'abord troublé et plein de désir, puis reflétant à ma plus grande joie de l'amour, puis la peur: peur de l'inconnu et peur de souffrir sûrement. Cet instant reste gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire et me donne des frissons à chaque fois que j'y pense.

À force de côtoyer Harry Potter le combattant des 'forces du mal', j'avais presque oublié cette partie de lui que j'entre apercevait parfois du temps de Poudlard, et dont je me moquais tant à l'époque. Le garçon fragile et seul, celui qui n'a personne sur qui compter que ce soit sa famille moldue qui le maltraitait, ses soit disant amis seulement attirés par la gloire et la renommée ou encore les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui ne cherchaient qu'à tenir leur précieuse arme sous contrôle.

J'ai parfaitement conscience de tout cela et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le séduire en douceur pour qu'il comprenne bien que je veux créer quelque chose de solide ave lui et non pas me servir de lui et le blesser. Mais pour séduire quelqu'un faut-il encore que le principal concerné daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Car bien entendu je n'ai pas revu Harry ce fameux échange buccal et mon petit brun préféré semble m'éviter comme la peste et à tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon mais je ne suis pas découragé pour si peu. Juste frustré.

- Salut Draco.

- Salut Blaise.

Mon meilleur ami vient s'asseoir en face de moi à la table où je ma suis échoué il y a de cela une heure. Nous sommes dans un des jardins du château, je voulais un endroit plus calme que la salle commune et moins déprimant que ma chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Seul qui plus est.

- Comme tu le vois. Pas grand-chose. Et toi?

- Je suis rentré à la maison pour saluer mes parents et voilà qu'en revenant ici je retrouve mon meilleur ami assis seul sur un banc à la limite de la dépression.

- Je fais une aussi sale tête que ça?

- Encore pire.

Blaise et le tact! Toute une histoire.

- Merci de ta franchise, je me sent beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Mais de rien. Trêve de flatteries, dis-moi plutôt ce qui te met dans un état pareil. Tu as des problèmes?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Laisses tomber Blaise. Ce n'est rien de bien important.

- Je peux aller te chercher un miroir si tu veux, tu ne diras plus la même chose après. Sérieusement tu ne veux rien me dire? Alors je vais deviner.

C'est parti. Je crains le pire venant de lui.

- Tu réussi tout en ce moment donc ce n'est pas un problème avec tes missions. Personne de ta famille ne s'est fait arrêter aux dernières nouvelles. Tu ne fréquente personne donc tu n'as pas pu te faire plaquer.

- Hey! On ne plaque pas un Malfoy!!

Mon meilleur ami se contente de sourire et reprend sa petite enquête.

- Mais peut être que c'est une histoire de cœur. Je sais! Tes parents veulent que tu te fiance à Pansy, c'est pour ça que tu as un air aussi désespéré.

Décidemment il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je n'entende parler de cette fille.

- Non, ça n'a rien a voir avec elle. Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

- Donc ça a à voir avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Oups. Je crois bien que je suis cuit. Blaise a comprit qu'il est sur la bonne voie à la vue de son air de psychopathe.

- Voyez vous ça? Ce cher Draco Malfoy, célibataire et héritier le plus prisé du pays aurait donc trouvé chaussure à son pied. Intéressant. Mais qui peut donc être cette mystérieuse personne? Qui peut être digne de ton intérêt et avoir assez de cran pour te faire mariner au point de te rendre dépressif.

Ai-je déjà parlé de la perspicacité de ce garçon? Non? Et bien le moment est tout trouvé pour le faire. Je pourrai tout aussi bien tout lui dire tout de suite mais j'ai me réputation à tenir et je ne vais pas non plus lui mâcher le travail maintenant qu'il a presque tout deviner. Et puis c'est beaucoup drôle de le voir se triturer les méninges en sortant de temps en temps des « non pas elle », « il est bien trop moche », « celle-là est bien trop vieille » et autres gentillesses du même style.

Je m'apprête à l'interrompre enfin voyant que nous en avons encore pour longtemps si je ne stoppe pas ses investigations quand quelque chose attire mon attention au coin de mon regard. Une chevelure brune, en pétard, surmontant un corps de rêve. Le voilà enfin.

- Alors c'est lui.

Je me retourne brusquement vers Blaise que j'avais momentanément oublié. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Finalement je lui ai donné les réponses qu'il cherchait sans même le faire exprès. Il lui aura suffit de suivre mon regard pour comprendre.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attend pour aller le voir?

Je lui sourit, reconnaissant, et m'en vais rapidement rejoindre Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'évapore à nouveau.

- Harry!

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi. En me reconnaissant je surprend son regard à chercher une issue pour partir. Peine perdue, mon mignon, tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois. J'arrive trop vite à ses cotés pour qu'il puisse s'en aller ou trouver une excuse valable.

- Salut Draco. Tu sais je dois aller…

- Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux. C'est important.

Je le voit hésiter un instant avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir de résignation et ne se résout à me suivre.

Nous nous rendons à ses appartements privés. Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvons est assez chaleureux et masculin. Harry m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé et fait de même tout en gardant une certaine distance entre nous. Sa gène est palpable et il s'enferme dans le silence. Ça va donc être à moi de faire bouger les choses.

Je me rapproche tout d'abord de lui sans non plus le coller et attrape doucement sa main dans la mienne. Je le sent trembler légèrement à ce contact. Et je me met à lui parler, sans retenue, de mes sentiments pour lui, de la relation solide que je veux qu'on construise et de ma peur qu'il me rejette. Je parle en toute sincérité et il m'écoute attentivement.

Puis c'est son tour. Il me confie ses doutes, sa peur d'être blessé et son amour, son amour pour moi. C'est ce dont je me doutais déjà. Alors je le rassure patiemment, parce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime et qu'il a juste besoin de temps et d'amour pour vaincre son insécurité. Et ces deux choses je les lui donne avec plaisir.

Après une heure de discutions, de câlins et autres baisers, Harry et moi nous retrouvons enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Cela fait quelques minutes que mon - à présent - petit ami s'est endormi dans mes bras contre mon épaule. Je le regarde dormir paisiblement. C'est étrange comme une personne aussi forte, capable de tuer de sang froid ses ennemis, peut être en même temps si fragile et plein d'insécurités.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé tout les deux et Harry a un peu abordé son enfance et Poudlard. J'étais très loin d'imaginer qu'il était aussi seul et malheureux que ça même s'il ne s'est pas trop attardé sur le sujet. Ça me donne une furieuse envie de passer à tous ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir un petit séjour dans la salle des tortures pour leur faire payer. Mais maintenant je suis là pour lui et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

À suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre? Il vous a plu? Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Comme toujours merci à tous pour vos review et pour continuer à me lire

J'ai bientôt fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre donc si tout va bien (mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit pas le cas ) je le posterai la semaine prochaine.


	14. Le grain de sel de Pansy

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 14: Le grain de sel de Pansy.

J'ai tellement mal. Une douleur intense paralyse tout mon corps par vagues en partant de mon ventre, là où le sort m'a percuté de plein fouet. J'ai du mal à respirer et j'arrive de moins en moins à distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Je suis allongé, seul, au beau milieu d'un couloir isolé. Je voudrais appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. La peur s'insinue peu à peu en moi, peur de mourir, peur que l'homme que j'aime soit la prochaine victime.

Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. C'était une attaque si rapide et si brutale que j'ai été sonné quelques minutes avant que j'arrive enfin à réfléchir correctement. Maintenant il faut que j'arrive à bouger d'ici mais ce n'est pas gagné, mon corps refuse toujours de me répondre malgré toute ma volonté. La douleur qui me traverse est encore bien trop intense.

Quand je pense à se qui vient de m'arriver. C'est pas croyable de voir comment j'ai pu me faire avoir aussi facilement. Quand j'aurai mis la main sur cette espèce de traître, le lui ferai regretter le jour de sa naissance.

_**Flash back**_

_Je ne me reconnaît presque pas. Je suis en train de déambuler dans les couloirs sans destination précise. Je suis perché sur mon petit nuage et je ne suis pas prêt d'en redescendre avant un bon moment. Je n'en revient toujours pas du bonheur que je vis. Harry et moi sommes en couple depuis quelques jours maintenant et tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Peut-être trop bien. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les galères qui risquent de nous retomber dessus une fois que notre relation sera connue de tous. Crise de jalousie de mes groupies et des siennes, arrêt cardiaque de mon père, catatonie de mon parrain. Que de grands moments de joie en perspective. Voilà pourquoi nous préférons garder le secret pour l'instant._

_Et puis il faut bien avouer que les rendez-vous clandestins et les baisers volés à l'abris des regards, c'est très excitant. Non pas qu'Harry et moi soyons allé très loin dans notre relation. Pour le moment nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître, du moins autrement que quand nous n'étions que des amis. Donc notre relation actuelle se résume plus à de longues discutions enlacés au coin du feu des appartements privés d'Harry, le tout entrecoupé de nombreux baisers et caresses. Ce qui en soit est déjà pas mal étant donné le caractère réservé et inexpérimenté de mon beau brun en se qui concerne les relations intimes._

_De toute façon je suis quelqu'un de patient alors si l'homme de ma vie à besoin de temps, je lui en laisserai autant qu'il lui en faudra. Qu'est-ce que quelques jours dans toute une vie après tout? Pas grand cho…Hein? Qui me parle?_

_- Bonjour Draco._

_Adieu petit nuage. Adieu joyeuses divagations sur mon affolant petit ami. Le retour dans le monde réel est pour le moins brutal et désagréable. Face à moi se trouve une chose qui m'envoie des frissons d'horreur tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'ai nommé mon pire cauchemar: Pansy en train de sourire aimablement, ou du moins ce doit être l'effet recherché parce que de mon point de vue cela ressemble plus à une affreuse grimace._

_- Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?_

_- Mais je veux un tas de choses mon chéri, à commencer par toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Mon - chéri !!_

_- Tu rêve éveillée ma pauvre. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé._

_- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand tu m'auras essayée tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, j'en suis certaine._

_Par Salazar, cette fille n'a donc aucun amour propre ou respect d'elle-même!? Cette proposition, c'est écœurant._

_- Écoutes-moi bien Pansy. Je ne t'essaierai pas, comme tu le dis si élégamment, ni maintenant ni jamais. Est-ce que je suis assez clair?_

_- Voyons Draco. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à sa future épouse. Tu n'as pas parlé à Potter récemment?_

_Ma future… tout ça me rappelle cette stupide rumeur qu'elle a lancé sur notre « mariage». Pansy, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné._

_- Tu n'es pas ma future épouse. Tu ne le sera jamais. Alors tu vas arrêter immédiatement tes divagations sur notre soit disant avenir commun qui n'existe pas et cesser de faire courir ce genre de rumeurs. Compris?_

_- Mais Draco, je sais que tu m'aim..._

_- Que rien du tout. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en travers de notre couple._

_- Non, je sais que tu mens. Il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre que moi._

_- C'est pourtant la vérité._

_Je la regarde fulminer. Elle refuse apparemment de laisser passer la pilule pourtant il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. C'est la meilleure chose qu'elle a à faire, et pour elle, et pour moi et Harry._

_- Et c'est qui?_

_Est-ce que je lui dit? Nous voulions garder le secret un peu plus longtemps avec Harry mais si je ne le fait pas elle croira que je lui ai mentit et ne me lâchera pas. Notre histoire sera révélée au grand jour un peu plus tôt que prévu et si Harry m'en veut je saurai me faire pardonner._

_- C'est Harry Potter._

_- Harry… Potter…? Non ce n'est pas possible. Draco ce n'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais. Enfin, tu n'es pas gay. Et tu ne peux être avec personne d'autre que moi, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident._

_- Je l'aime. Si je doit épouser quelqu'un ce sera lui et personne d'autre._

_- Tu…_

_Elle ne dit plus rien et baisse la tête comprenant que je lui dit la vérité. Elle sait pertinemment que je suis incapable de dire que j'aime quelqu'un si c'est faux. Elle va enfin pouvoir arrêter de vivre dans ses illusions et me laisser en paix. Je m'apprête à partir quand…_

_- Tu… Tu m'appartiens Draco._

_- Quoi?_

_Pansy à relevé la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas sous le choc. Elle a le regard d'une folle._

_- Tu m'appartiens, tu m'entends!! Je ne te laisserai à personne!_

_Je ne sort pas assez vite de ma surprise face à cette tirade, alors qu'elle hurle encore sur moi elle attrape sa baguette et sans la moindre formule, sous l'effet de la rage sûrement, je vois un éclair mauve me foncer dessus et me percuter en plein ventre. Comme au ralentit je me sent tomber en arrière pour finalement frapper durement le sol. J'entend des bruits précipités de pas qui s'éloignent - Pansy sans aucun doute - avant que tout ne devienne noir._

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Cette fille ne m'a pas raté, c'est certain, et mon corps ne refoule pas assez vite la douleur pour me permettre de me lever. Est-ce qu'Harry va bien? Peut être qu'elle va vouloir se venger de lui aussi. C'est un bon combattant mais il ne se méfiera probablement pas d'elle puisqu'elle n'est pas sensée savoir pour nous deux. Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit? J'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

Tout d'un coup j'entend des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et des voix sur ma gauche, semble t-il.

- Je crois que ça venait de par là.

- Allons voir.

Apparemment je ne suis pas resté inconscient très longtemps et quelqu'un a entendu la dispute. Qui que soient ces personnes il faut que je les conduise jusqu'à moi, dans ces couloir ils pourraient passer à proximité sans même me voir.

- Hé! Par ici.

Les pas se rapprochent rapidement et le visage de mon parrain apparaît au dessus de moi suivit de McNair.

- Draco? Est-ce que ça va?

- Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?

- Severus. C'est Pansy. Elle m'a balancé un sort, je ne sais pas lequel, mais ça fait un mal de chien.

McNair jusque là silencieux intervient.

- Où est t-elle maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est enfuit juste après m'avoir attaqué.

- Bien. Sape je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Je vais lancer les recherche sur la fille et prévenir le Lord et les Malfoy de la situation.

Mon parrain acquiesce alors que l'autre homme repart en courant. Severus sort sa baguette et me jette quelques sort de contrôle. Il marmonne quelque chose à propos d'un sort de _doloris aigus_, au moins je sais ce que j'ai reçut et que les effet vont s'estomper dans deux ou trois heures. Je sent ma tête tourner et le sang battre à mes tempes. Severus fait léviter mon corps pour me conduire… me conduire où d'ailleurs?. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir et la douleur me fait fermer les yeux alors que je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

…

…

…

- … co.

Hum.

- … co… toi.

Keskispass? Kimeuparl?

- Draco… t'en pris.

Tiens? Il pleut?

- Draco. Réveilles-toi, je t'en pris.

Cette voix… Harry? Il m'appelle… Je doit ouvrir les yeux. D'abord un, puis le deuxième. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'habituer à la lumière et…

- Har…ry?

Et je retrouve mon petit ami en larmes au dessus de moi. Finalement il ne pleuvait pas.

- Draco! Tu te réveilles enfin! J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Et c'est vrai, je suis un peu fatigué et confus mais toute douleur à déserté mon corps. Mais là n'est pas la question, la priorité est de rassurer mon petit brun qui s'est jeté à mon cou et qui refuse de s'en décrocher depuis. Je se serre contre moi et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille jusqu'à qu'il se détende dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi il semble rassuré de mon état et affiche un petit sourire gêné de s'être laissé emporter.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui.

Je lui sourit et prend doucement son visage entre mes mains pour l'attirer à moi et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes juste quelques secondes. Alors que l'on se sépare Harry vient s'allonger contre moi dans mon lit. Mon lit? Je regarde autour de moi et oui, je suis bien dans ma chambre. Mais comment je suis arrivé là déjà? Je fronce les sourcils alors que les souvenirs reviennent.

- Pansy! Où est-ce qu'elle est cette espèce de garce!?

Harry sursaute ne s'attendant pas à m'entendre hurler juste après notre petit moment de calme et de douceur.

- Draco, calmes-toi, elle est morte.

- Hein?

- Après que tu as été retrouvé, Snape t'as ramené dans ta chambre pour annuler les effets du sort que tu as reçu. Pendant ce temps McNair a lancé les mangemorts de garde à la recherche de Pansy. Quand ils l'ont retrouvé elle s'est jetée sur eux en hurlant et elle s'est fracassée le crâne contre un mur sous le coup d'un _expeliarmus_ puissant. C'est là que je suis arrivé. McNair m'a expliqué qu'elle t'avait attaqué pour une raison inconnue et je suis de suite venue te trouver. Snape est allé rassurer tes parents sur ton état puisqu'ils sont retenus par une missions pour le moment et depuis je t'ai veillé pendant ton sommeil.

Alors elle est morte. Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir de la compassion pour elle. J'ai essayé de la ménagée en lui annonçant ma relation avec Harry, je ne vais pas non plus me rendre coupable d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Elle savait pour nous, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui je lui ai dit.

- Je comprend. Je crois qu'elle était en direction de mon bureau quand ils l'ont eu.

- Oh.

Je suis d'autant plus soulagé qu'il n'est rien eu. Je tend les bras vers Harry et le serre contre moi en l'embrassant tendrement. Je m'apprête à le libérer pour que l'on se rallonge tout les deux comme on en a l'habitude lorsqu'une de ses mains se glisse sous ma chemise. Je regarde mon petit ami avec étonnement. Il se met à rougir mais ne retire pas sa main pour autant et au contraire accentue le contact avec ma peau. Je sourit en comprenant qu'il se sent prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. Je le prend doucement dans mes bras et le bascule sous moi.

- Draco?

Je pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis glisse ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire et arrive au creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Ses bras se resserrent dans mon dos.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

À suivre…

Et oui j'ai décidé de jouer dans le sadisme pour ce chapitre aussi!! Vous auriez voulu en savoir plus bande de voyeurs!! Et ben, non! La semaine prochaine et pas avant! MOUAHAHAH!!

Comme toujours merci pour vos review et pour me lire. (Courage la fic touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là. Peut être celui que tout le monde attend )

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Un petit commentaire pour me dire combien je suis sadique pour avoir coupé le chapitre au moment à ça commençait à devenir trèèèès intéressant?

À la semaine prochaine!


	15. Un Malfoy domine toujours

**Attention! Ce chapitre contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes.**

**Mais ils furent tous dupés**

Chapitre 15: Un Malfoy domine toujours.

_Je pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis glisse ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire et arrive au creux de son oreille._

_- Je t__'__aime Harry._

_Ses bras se resserrent dans mon dos._

_- Je t__'__aime aussi Draco._

Je me redresse, assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de mon amant. Je peux alors le regarder à me guise. Les joues rouges, le souffle haletant, les pupilles dilatées, il est absolument magnifique. Et il est à moi.

- Draco.

Rien qu'à moi. Je me penche vers lui et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, mes lèvres contre sa peau pour le marquer comme mien. Ses gémissements m'accompagnent dans ma tâche. Lorsque je me relève je constate avec satisfaction la superbe marque violette qui orne à présent son cou.

Fier de mon œuvre je m'attaque à une autre tâche tout aussi importante, sinon bien plus: découvrir le corps d'apollon qui se trouve en dessous de moi. J'initie un nouveau baiser auquel Harry s'empresse de répondre alors que mes mains partent à l'assaut des boutons de sa chemise. Aussitôt celle-ci ouverte je stoppe le baiser pour m'occuper de son corps nouvellement dévoilé.

J'embrasse, mordille, passe ma langue sur tout ce qui passe à porté de ma bouche encourage par les gémissements d'Harry qui ne cesse de murmurer mon nom perdu dans son plaisir. Je ne laisse échapper aucune partie de son torse à mon traitement, ses clavicules, le contour de ses muscles bien dessinés, ses boutons de chair sur lesquels je m'attarde et qui ont tôt fait de se durcir entre mes lèvres. Puis je continue ma descente vers son nombril, j'y passe ma langue encore et encore, mimant l'acte sexuel, le frustrant en refusant de descendre plus bas malgré ses mains qui s'accrochent désespérément à ma épaules et mes cheveux.

- Draco, s'il te plait.

Sa supplique me fait enfin continuer et j'arrive au niveau de son pantalon déformé par une érection que j'ai sentis se presser contre mon corps depuis le début de mon suçon. Avec un sourire mutin je commence à dégrafer le pantalon de mon amant qui me regarde d'un air affamé et impatient. Doucement, pour le faire toujours plus mariner, j'abaisse son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles et le lui retire avec chaussures et chaussettes.

Toujours en le narguant du regard je commence à passer une main sur la bosse qui déforme son boxer et la masse doucement.

- Hum… Draco…

Je sourit, taquin, et dépose de légers baisers sur son érection à travers le tissu.

- Oui?

- Draco, s'il te plait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry?

- Hum… toi… je te …veux…Ha!

Décident que si je continue à retarder les chose plus longtemps Harry risquait de ne plus tenir, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Rapidement, j'envoie le boxer rejoindre les autres habits au bas du lit. Je le contemple un instant, son corps quasiment nu, si ce n'est sa chemise grande ouverte, s'expose à mon regard. Harry me regarde en rougissant, réalisant à quel point sa position est indécente alors que je suis moi-même encore habillé.

Sentant que mon érection douloureuse se rappelle à moi je me penche à nouveau sur son membre dressé. N'y tenant plus j'y pose cette fois mes lèvres sans me faire prier. Un hoquet de surprise répond à mon acte, presque aussitôt suivit d'un long gémissement de plaisir alors que les mains du brun viennent se poser sur ma tête pour me faire aller plus loin.

- Ha! Draco!

Je commence un mouvement de va et viens accompagné par la voix d'Harry, très réceptif à ma petite gâterie. Le mouvement devient de plus en plus rapide et je sent qu'il est sur le point de se libérer.

- Draco… je vais… Ha!

Je ne me retire pas et la semence de mon amant se déverse dans ma bouche. Je l'avale sans plus de cérémonie pendant qu'Harry se calme un peu. Je remonte à son visage et l'embrasse alors que mes mains repartent à l'assaut de son corps afin de réveiller à nouveau son désir. Je le redresse un peu et lui retire sa chemise. Une fois qu'il est entièrement nu et excité, je me lève du lit pour me déshabiller complètement à mon tour. Lorsque je me rallonge sur Harry, je peux voir de l'appréhension dans son regard et je m'empresse de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Si à n'importe quel moment tu veux arrêter alors j'arrêterai. D'accord?

- D'accord.

J'attrape ma baguette sur la table de nuit et lubrifie mes doigts d'un sort. Doucement je commence à le préparer. Je le sent se contracter de douleur alors je l'embrasse et le câline pour qu'il se détende.

- Détends-toi Harry, ça ira mieux après. Je te le promet.

Je le sent se détendre et continue de le préparer à la suite. Lorsqu'il s'est enfin habitué à ma présence je retire mes doigts et place mon membre contre son intimité.

- Tu es prêt.

- … Oui.

Lentement j'entre en lui jusqu'au bout et m'immobilise pour que mon amant s'habitue à ma présence. Tous ces préliminaires avaient déjà mis mon désir à rude épreuve alors ne pas pourvoir encore bouger est d'autant plus difficile.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry relève ses jambes et les enroule autour de ma taille. Ce simple geste me fait pousser un long gémissement de plaisir et je commence enfin un lent mouvement de va et viens. Perdus dans notre plaisir, nos mouvements deviennent rapides et saccadés. Nos souffles et nos cris se mélangent. Sentant que nous sommes proches de nous libérer, je me redresse sur les genoux et attrape Harry par les hanches pour mieux l'attirer à moi. Mes coups de buttoir de plus en plus forts le font crier de plus belle et il finit pas atteindre l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de moi je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre en criant son nom. Exténué je retombe en sueur dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Je me retire doucement et m'allonge à ses cotés, ma tête reposant sur un de mes bras pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Alors, comment tu as trouvé?

Ben oui, j'ai beau savoir que je suis un dieu au lit, je veux savoir si l'homme de ma vie à autant apprécié que moi ce moment.

- C'était… génial.

Il rougit de façon adorable et je voit bien qu'il n'ose pas me demander comment je l'ai trouvé moi aussi.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas. Tu as été parfait.

J'appuie bien sur le mot parfait et l'embrasse à nouveau puis vais récupérer le drap pour nous couvrir un peu. Apparemment juste à temps puisque la seconde d'après, alors que le tissu ne nous recouvre que jusqu'à la taille, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre avec fracas pour laisser passer mes parents et mon parrain.

- Draco!! Est-ce que… ça…?

- …

- …

- …

- …

Oh - la - honte!

Quoi de pire que de se faire surprendre nu au lit avec son amant, nu lui aussi, par ses parents? Quoiqu'ils auraient pu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt et ça aurait été bien pire. À coté de moi Harry s'agite un peu sous l'embarras de la situation mais semble reprendre rapidement contenance. S'il laisse aller sa timidité avec moi, il tient à garder sa réputation pour les autres. Pour le coup, j'admire son sang froid, moi je dois être blanc comme un linge. Mais au moins mon père et Severus ne sont pas en reste avec un teint faisant concurrence au plus pale des fantômes les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante. Ils ont l'air tétanisés. Passable idiot aussi mais il vaut mieux éviter de le leur dire. Il n'y a que ma mère qui a gardé un peu de sang froid, bien qu'un peu sous le choc de m'avoir surpris dans une telle situation, mais en reconnaissant la personne avec qui je me trouve elle s'est mise à sourire, satisfaite.

- Et bien Draco, je constate que tu vas bien.

- … heu… oui.

- Je vois que vous avez bien veillez sur mon fils Mr Potter.

- …

Et bien au moins il y en a une qui s'amuse ici. Non mais vraiment maman, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour faire de l'humour. Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais père est proche du point de non retour maintenant. Je sent venir le scandale à plein nez.

- Veillez? VEILLEZ !! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors que mon fils est… est…avec… par Salazar qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?!

- Voyons Lucius, reprends toi un peu.

- Narcissa; est-ce que tu te rends compte que… que…

- Et bien dis-le! Que quoi?

- Que Draco est avec…

- Avec Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas aveugle Lucius.

- Mais… C'est tout ce que ça te fait?? C'est… il…

- Il est parfait pour notre fils.

- Par… PARFAIT?? Mais tu as complètement perdu la raison!! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu…

Père s'est soudain arrêté dans sa tirade. Il a compris qu'il venait de faire une très grave erreur, personne ne s'adresse à Narcissa Malfoy sur ce ton sans en payer les conséquences, même lui. Le silence qui vient de s'installer dans la pièce est devenu pesant. Je vois mon père reculer d'un pas en arrière sous le regard de sa chère et tendre épouse.

- Narcissa… Ne te met dans un tel état voyons… Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

- Ça suffit!!

Un vent glacial balaye la chambre alors que le grand et terrible Lucius Malfoy tente discrètement mais néanmoins pitoyablement de se placer derrière un fauteuil pour échapper au courroux de sa femme.

- Lucius!! Harry Potter est un excellent parti avec une position sociale et financière tout à fait acceptable. Je te rappelle qu'il est aussi un favoris du Lord au même titre que toi. Et puis tu avouera que c'est un garçon qui ne manque pas de charme.

Mon père ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de protester mais se ravise sous le regard de la femme qui lui fait face. À coté de moi j'entends Harry marmonner entre ses dents un vague 'vraiment trop aimable de le remarquer' de façon à ce que je soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Et je te signale au passage que ton fils en est amoureux.

- Hein?

Mon père s'est retourné vers moi et je sent mon visage chauffer sous la gène mais je ne détourne pas le regard. Ce face à face dure quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers Harry qui, fidèle à son ancien coté Griffondor, semble le défier de faire le moindre commentaire. Finalement il secoue la tête d'un air fataliste et refait face à la blonde qu'il avait tout de même gardé dans son champs de vision - ne jamais perdre l'ennemis de vue est la clé de la survie.

- Très bien. J'abandonne.

- Bien.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé ma mère redevient la femme avenante qu'elle était en entrant dans la chambre et souris à nouveau. En un mot c'est effrayant, il m'arrive parfois de plaindre mon père.

- Draco, Harry nous allons vous laissez. Prenez soin de vous.

Nous lui répondons d'un signe de tête, mon amant étant un peu surpris de l'emploie soudain de son prénom, et elle se dirige vers la porte, toujours encastrée dans le mur, suivit de son mari complètement abattu, bah il finira bien par s'y faire.

- Severus, tu viens?

Mon parrain, resté silencieux depuis son entrée fracassante, ne bouge pas d'un pousse, le regard toujours fixé sur nous. Le choc a du être plus dur que je ne le pensait pour lui.

- Severus?

Devant son manque de réaction flagrant père s'avance vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Severus, je suis bien placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressent mais là tu… Severus?

Lentement, comme si tout se passait au ralentit, le corps de mon parrain commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même pour finalement percuter durement le sol.

'BAM'

Severus Snape, le ténébreux maître des potions de Poudlard ou encore appelé la terreur des cachots par des générations d'élèves traumatisés,venait d'être vaincu.

Harry est le premier à réagir, même si de mon point de vue j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne de le faire, en éclatant de rire à mes cotés sans aucune classe. Un peu après c'est au tour de ma mère de se mettre à sourire mais elle au moins à la décence de le faire avec retenue. Enfin mon père sort sa baguette avec l'air de celui qui est persuadé être en plein cauchemar et donc qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter puisqu'il se réveillera à un moment ou un autre.

- Mobilis corpus.

Le corps inanimé de notre ancien professeur de potion décolle du sol et sort de la chambre suivit par mes parents. Juste avant de refermer la parte ma mère se retourne vers nous.

- Lorsque vous serez dans des tenues plus décentes messieurs nous parlerons de l'officialisation de vos fiançailles.

Nous répondons d'un vague signe de tête, toute envie de rire évaporée chez mon amant. Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce. Le silence règne en maître alors que nous contemplons la porte avec stupeur.

- Nos fiançailles officielles? Et bien, c'est du rapide dans ta famille.

Je me retourne vers Harry, légèrement inquiet de sa réaction.

- Tu ne veux pas?

Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Fin.

Ça y est, c'est fini.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic et m'ont laissé des tas de commentaires pour m'encourager à continuer.

Je viens de finir ma toute première fic à chapitre aussi longue alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les quelques erreurs que j'ai pu commettre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et que vous allez me laisser des tas de review

À bientôt pour une prochain fic!

Ps: Petit clin d'œil évident, n'est-ce pas manga fan? « Un Malfoy domine toujours!! »


End file.
